


Don't judge me

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie hits a low point in her life. A homeless Serena shows her that life isn't that bad. .But will Bernie be able to help Serena?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 52
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Bernie hadn't been herself since her partner Alex died. She had stopped going to work she was drinking constantly. Her brother and sister were both worried about her. Bernie was drinking in her local yet again and had one two many as usual.  
"Another whisky in there will you." Bernie slurred as she passed the barman her glass.  
"I think you've had enough Bernie don't you."  
"I'll let you know when I've had enough thank you very much."  
"Look you are not getting served anymore alcohol tonight. Why don't I make you a coffee."  
"Shove it. I can make myself a coffee at my own house for free." Bernie said as she struggled to get off the stool and staggered outside the pub. "TAXI" she shouted as a black cab pulled up and she got in.  
"If your sick in here it's £50 clean up charge." The drive said as he looked at Bernie.  
"I'm not going to be sick just drive." Bernie gave the drive her address and looked out of the window. "Actually can you drop me off at the Off Licence at the end of my street."  
"Sure. Here you are. That's £6.50 love please."  
"Here keep the change." She said as she gave the drive a tenner.  
"Thank you. Watch what your doing won't you."  
"I'm a big girl I'll be fine." She slurred as she got out of the taxi. 

Bernie came out of the shop with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and opened it as soon as she got out of the shop. Bernie went and sat on a bench. She took a bottle of pills out of her bag. And started to wash them down with the whiskey. Bernie was halfway down the bottle when she started to feel funny. Time for home I think she thought to herself. When she finally managed to stand up she began swaying. She couldn't see properly and everything was blurred and then went black as she hit the floor. A homeless woman who saw her fall ran over to her and kneeled down beside her.  
"Hello hello lady can you hear me." the woman said as she put Bernie in the recovery position. "Oh no please don't do this to me wake up lady please wake up." Just then she heard a police siren and she got up and started running.  
"Hey you come back here." The policeman shouted as he caught up with her and put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her.  
"I haven't done anything."  
"I've heard it all before darling come on."  
"I haven't touched her."  
"Shut up and get in the car. At least you've got a nice warm bed for the night." The policeman said as he drove her to the police station. 

"Nice to see you again Serena." the charging officer said as Serena stood at the desk.  
"Long time no see inspector. Have you missed me."  
"Like a hole in the head Serena. What's she charged with this time."  
"Attempted robbery and assault."  
"Assault are you sure."  
"Yep she was kneeled down at the side of a woman who was unconscious."  
"I never touched her. I found her like that I swear. You know me you know I would never hurt anyone." Serena begged.  
"Take her to a cell."  
"Come on you."  
"Get your hands off me."  
"It's not all bad at least you'll be warm tonight." He said as she shut the cell door and locked it. Serena stuck 2 fingers up at him and laid down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena laid on the bed crying in her cell. Fuck this she thought i shouldnt be here. She got up off the bed and started banging on the door.  
“LET ME OUT. I SHOULDN'T BE HERE. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG” she shouted as she continued to bang and kick on the cell door.  
“Serena pack it in.” the policeman said as he pulled down the flap in the door. “Move away from the door now.” he said as he opened the cell door and walked in.  
“Please i shouldn't be here. I swear I never touched that woman. I saw her fall to the floor so i went over to help her. All I did was put her in the recovery position. Please you have to believe me. Sergeant Baker you know me you know i wouldn't hurt anyone.”  
“I know you wouldn't Serena.”  
“Then let me go.”  
“I can't not till my colleague comes back from the hospital. Hopefully he will be able to speak to the woman and she can tell us what really happened. I just need you to calm down before you get into more trouble ok.”  
“Alright i'll try.”  
“Have you eaten today?”  
“No someone bought me a sandwich and a cuppa but i gave them to Abbie instead.”  
"You know you really have to eat too Serena. Abbie is lucky to have you watching out for her."   
"She's a good kid really."  
“I’ll go get you something to eat and a cup of tea.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I won’t be long.” Sergeant Baker said as she left the cell and lock the door behind him

"How is she." Bernie’s sister Suzanne said as she arrived at the hospital and saw her brother talking to the policeman.   
"The doctor said she's gonna be fine."   
"It looks like it was an attempted robbery and assault. We have the suspect in custody." the policeman said.   
"Well you better makes sure this one rots in jail."   
"Am afraid we can't do that."   
"Do what? My sister was attacked. And your not going to do anything about it."   
"She doesn't want to press charges. She refuses to sign a complaint form. Now unfortunately without charges our hands are tied. We will have to let her go."   
"Give me that form. She will be pressing charges." Suzanne snapped as she took the form out of the policemen's hand. And barged into the room. "Bernie why aren't you pressing charges?"   
"I'm fine sis thanks for asking"   
"You were attacked Bernie."   
"I know what happened. Paul help me get out of here please." Bernie said as she took her brother's hand.   
"Bernie what happens if next time that crazy lady kills someone. You have to press charges."   
"It's so good to see you sis" Bernie said as her and Paul left the room. Suzanne looked around to make sure no one was looking before signing the papers herself. And leaving the room herself.   
"Any luck." The policeman said.   
"Yes she's pressing charges. Now do your job and lock her up." She said as she shoved the form in his hands. 

"Wakey Wakey Serena." Sergeant Baker said as he walked into the cell with Serena's breakfast.   
"Are you letting me go now."   
"No Serena. The lady has pressed charges against you."   
"No no she can't do that. Sergeant I never touched. She's lying." Serena cried as she sat back on the bed.   
"The only person who us lying around her is you. I believed you Serena. I thought you were one of the nice ones out there."   
"I am you know I am."   
"Did you do this for Abbie. For money for her drink."   
"No I never give her money for drink. If I get money I buy food."   
"Who did you do it for them."   
"I didn't do anything for anybody. Why won't you just believe me. I am telling the truth."   
"I will ring the on duty solicitor for you."   
"Don't bother. Serena said as she laid back down on the bed and cried." Just leave alone."  
"I'll leave the breakfast for you." Sergeant Baker said as he left the room. Serena got off the bed picked the tray.   
"I SHOULDN'T BE HERE." She screamed as she threw her breakfast at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie stood outside the police station that afternoon. Wondering whether to go in or not. You'll never know if you don't go in you fool she thought to herself as she opened the door.  
"Yes madam How can I help you?"  
"I had an accident yesterday and a woman tried to help me. And you guys took her thinking she had attacked me. When she was just trying to help me. And I was wondering if you knew where I could find her to thank her."  
"Your Ms Wolfe."  
"Yes that's right."  
"Well she is still here."  
"Why is she still her."  
"Well you did signed the form pressing charges against her."  
"I didn't sign any form."  
"Are you sure."  
"I think I would know if I signed a form putting someone in jail thank you very much."  
"Look there is the form." the policeman said as she out the form in front of Bernie.  
"That's not my signature."  
"Its not."  
"No it's not. So you can rip that up and let her go. I can assure you she never touched me." Bernie said as she left the station. 

"Out you come Serena." The policeman said as he opened the cell door.  
"Where you taking me?"  
"Your free to go. The women from last night has been in and she isn't pressing charges anymore."  
"Are you messing with me. Last night you said she was."  
"Well now she isn't. Seems there has been some kind is mix up."  
"Where's Sergeant Baker I want to see him."  
"He's not here he will be back tonight. Come on let's get you your things."  
Bernie waited outside the police station to catch a glimpse of the woman who tried to help her. A while later Serena walked out of the door and walked up the street. Bernie followed a few paces behind her. They were soon near a park. Serena went round a tree so Bernie followed and then Serena stood in front of her making her jump.

"Can I help you." Serena said as she stood with her hands on her hips.  
"I erm I don't know if you remember me but I'm the woman you tried to help last night."  
"I know who you are. You also got me locked up."  
"That wasn't me that was my sister who signed that form. I didn't know about it until I went into the station."  
"Why did you come to the station anyway."  
"I just wanted to see if they knew where I could find you so I could thank you."  
"Well now you've found me. And now I have to go."  
"Look can I take somewhere and buy you some lunch."  
"No. But thank you anyway. I have to find my friend. She would have been scared last night without me."  
"At least let me give you this." Bernie said as she held out a £50 note.  
"I don't want your money."  
"Please just take it. Buy you and your friend something to eat."  
"Are you deaf I said I don't want your money. Now go back to your nice cosy life and leave me alone." Serena said as she walked away. What cosy life she thought as she watched Serena walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Abbie what the hell are doing with him?" Serena said as she found Abbie with Liam a notorious drug dealer.   
"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you."   
"Get away from him Abbie."Serena grabbed Abbie's arm and stood her up" Look at me have you taken anything?"  
"No."   
"Tell me the truth."  
"I just had a bit of coke that's all."   
"You idiot and how have you paid for that?"   
"She hasn't yet." Liam said as he stood up in front of Serena. "But feel free to pay it off for her for if you want to." He smirked as he tried to grab Serena.   
"No Thanks." She pushed his hands away. "Come on Abbie we need to go."   
"She isn't going anywhere till I get paid. No give me the money."   
"We don't have any money you know you know we don't."   
"Then I guess that you'll have to come with me Serena. And me and you can work off what Abbie owes me."  
"No it's my debt. I'll come with you. I'll have sex with you."   
"No thanks your just a kid. I like to have sex with real women. And Serena here is a real woman." he said as he pulled Serena.   
"GET OF ME." Serena shouted as she dragged her across the park. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE." Abbie begged as he continued to drag Serena.   
"Get your fucking grubby hands off her." Bernie said as she came up to them.   
"Who the hell are you."   
"It doesn't matter who I am. No get your hands off her NOW."   
"This is none of your business posh lady."   
"I'm making it my business. Now let her go."   
"She owes me money and now this one is gonna pay it off for her."   
"How much do they owe you."   
"£90"  
"£90 you owe him £90. For God Sake Abbie." Serena cried as she put her face in her hands.  
"Here there's £100 now get lost." Bernie said as she took the money out of her purse.   
"Cheers for that. I will get to have my way with you eventually Serena. There won't always be someone to stump up the cash for you." Liam smirked as she walked away.   
"Are you two alright?   
"Were Fine. You shouldn't have done that. Now we are in debt to you great."   
"No you're not. I don't want the money back. You helped me now I've helped you."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Am sure. Why don't I take you and your friend for a bite to eat."   
"No thank you. Come on Abbie we need to go." Serena said as she took Abbie by the arm and started to walk away.   
"Are you mad Serena she was going to buy us something to eat."   
"Abbie she has just gave Liam £100 for you. I think she has done enough don't you."   
"But she offered."   
"No Abbie. You have to stop this. You have to stop it with the drugs. In fact I think I time you went home to your mum and dad."   
"No I can't go back there. I want to stay with you Serena."   
"I've had enough of looking out for you Abbie. It's time you went home."   
"No I'm not going back home and you can't make me."  
"ABBIE." Serena shouted as Abbie ran off. 

"Do you want to go after her?"   
Bernie said.   
"Why are you still even here?"   
"I'm worried about you."   
"Don't be I've been looking after myself for a long time now." Serena said as she sat down on a wall.   
"Talk to me Serena."  
"You know my name. But I don't know yours."   
"Bernie my names Bernie."   
"So Bernie why did you try and take your own life?"   
"I didn't."  
"Yes you did because I kicked the half empty bottle of pills in to the bushes."   
"Why did you do that."   
"I didn't want you to be embarrassed."  
"I lost someone who I love."  
"What and you thought if you did away with yourself then you would be reunited them."   
"I guess so."  
"You keep telling yourself that." Serena said as she got up and started walking away.   
"Where are you going. Bernie said as she ran after her.   
"Look thanks you for your help. And i hope you feel better soon. Goodbye Bernie."  
"Goodby Serena." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie went home and poured herself a glass of whiskey. As she picked up the glass to put it to her mouth she chucked the glass at the wall. She quickly swept up the glass and went in the lounge. As she flicked through the TV channels she couldn't get Serena off her mind. How does a woman like her end up on the streets. I need to find her and make sure she is safe she thought as she grabbed her coat and left the house. As Bernie drove through the street she saw a few people who were clearly homeless sat drinking.   
"Excuse me." She said as she pulled down her window. "Do any of you know Serena?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Please if you know her I need you to tell me where I can find her."   
"Is she in trouble." One of the men said.   
"No she isn't in any trouble. I just need to find her to make sure she is OK." she said as she got out of the car.   
"We don't know her."   
"I think you do. Please I just want to know she's OK. So if you know where I can find please tell me."   
"She'll probably be at the old pavilion in Sefton Park. She sleeps there quite a lot."   
"That you." Bernie said as she gave them some money and got back into her car. Bernie pulled up outside Sefton Park and walked in the gates. She felt nervous as it was dark and very scared. She out on her torch so she could see better.

"SERENA, SERENA." She shouted as she got closer to the pavilion. "SERENA."   
"Serena isn't here." Abbie said as she came out of the pavilion.   
"Where is she Abbie?"   
"I don't know. I have looked everywhere for her. So I came here because this is where we usually sleep. But she isn't here."   
"Is there anywhere else you think she might be."   
"I've been everywhere that we go and she isn't there."   
"Get your things and come with me. We'll look for her together. It's OK don't look so scared. You'll be safe with me." Bernie smiled as Abbie went inside to get her things. Bernie and Abbie had been driving round the streets for about an hour and still they couldn't find her.   
"Pull up here." Abbie said.   
"Why here?"  
"He knows Serena really well. Hey Ric."   
"Hey Abbie. I hope you aren't in trouble again my girl."   
"No I'm not. We're looking for Serena have you seen her."   
"I saw her about an hour ago. She was a bit worse for wear."   
"Serena's drunk."   
"Oh yeah she's definitely drunk."  
"Did she say where she was going."   
"Back to the pavilion she said. I did offer to walk her back but she wouldn't let me."   
"Thanks Ric."   
"Let's get back the pavilion then." Bernie said as she turned the car back around. 

"She's there I can see her." Abbie said as she ran across the park. "Serena where have you been. Me and Bernie have been looking all over for you."   
"Go away Abbie." Serena slurred. "I told you to go home to your parents."   
"Serena."   
"Don't Serena me. I've had enough of you Abbie. I am fed up of looking after you. I need to look after me for a change. And as for you I thought I told you to leave me alone. Why are always hanging around like a bad smell." She said as she looked at Bernie.   
"I was worried about you Serena."   
"Worried about me. You don't even know me. Who the hell are you for christ sake? So what if I tried to help you it doesn't mean you have know my every move." Serena said as she tried to stand up but fell back down. Bernie tried to help her but she pushed her away. "Just go away. And you go back to your parents. But most of all will you both just LEAVE ME ALONE." She screamed.   
"I'm not going anyway Serena. Abbie said.   
"And neither am I."   
"Your both drive me fucking crazy."   
"You have been there for me for the past two years." Abbie said as she put Serena's face in her hands. "Your my best friend no your more than that you've been like a mum to me. I love you Serena." Abbie cried as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"Oh Abbie. I love you too. I really do. But you deserve so much better than this. I don't want you to end up like me."   
"I won't take anymore drugs I promise. I will do everything you tell me. Just let me stay with you please Serena." Abbie cried as she clung onto Serena tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"No Abbie you can't stay with me. You have to go home." Serena snapped as she pushed Abbie away.  
"There is a way you can both stay together." Bernie said.  
"What's that Bernie. I'll do anything to stay with Serena."  
"Well you could both come and stay with me."  
"In your house?"  
"Yes Abbie in my house."  
"Serena did you hear that. Bernie said we can live in her house with her."  
"No we can't. Thank you for the offer but it's not going to happen. You can do me one favour though if you don't mind Bernie."  
"Yes sure. What do you want me to do."  
"Take Abbie back to her parents house for me please. And make sure she goes in the house."  
"No Bernie don't. Please don't take me home."  
"I think it might be for the best Abbie."  
"No it's not Bernie. Staying with Serena is the best for me." 

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Serena screamed at the top of her voice.  
"You really don't want me around do you?" Abbie sobbed.  
"No I don't."  
"I'll go home on one condition."  
"Go on."  
"Would Serena be able to stay with you Bernie?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Serena if I go home will you go and stay with Bernie.?" she cried.  
"OK."  
"I'll go then if that's what you really want."  
"It is."  
"Will you come with us Serena."  
"Fine if that's what you want." Serena said as she stood up on wobbly legs. "Come on, let's get you home to your parents." She said as she staggered off across the park with Abbie and Bernie following behind. 

On the drive to Abbie's house. Bernie kept looking through the rear view mirror at Serena and Abbie. Abbie was crying while Serena was looking out of the window.  
"Come here." Serena whispered as she put her arms around Abbie and pulled her close to her. "This is for the best you'll see." She said as she kissed her on the head.  
"Is this your house Abbie?" Bernie said as she stopped the car.  
"Yes it is."  
"Come on sweetie." Serena said as she choked back tears. They all got out of the car and Bernie took Abbie's things out of the boot.  
"There you go Abbie."  
"Thank you. Take care of Serena for me won't you."  
"I will I promise." 

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Abbie cried as she put her arms around Serena.  
"I'm gonna miss you too." Serena put Abbie's face in her hands. "You don't belong on the street. You don't want to end up like me do you. Go back and finish your studies."  
"Serena.  
"Listen to me I'm not doing this because I don't want you. I am doing this because I love you. I love you so much Abbie." Serena cried as she held her close. "You go out there into the big wide world and make something of yourself. Make me proud."  
"I'll never forget you Serena."  
"Forget all about me. I'll be fine."  
"I'll make sure of that." Bernie smiled.  
"Go on go and ring the bell."  
"I love you Serena."  
"I love you too." Serena smiled with watery tears in her eyes as Abbie walked towards the door. She looked around at Serena before ringing the bell.  
"Abbie oh my god Abbie." Her mum cried out as she hugged her then took her in the house and closed the door.  
"Thank you for helping to take her home."  
"Your welcome. Shall we go too."  
"Yeah. See you Bernie." Serena said as she started to walk away.  
"Where you going. I thought you were coming to stay with me?"  
"No I was never coming with you. I just said that so Abbie would go home. Thanks again for your help."  
"Let me help you Serena."  
"I don't need any help. From you or anyone. I can take care of myself." Serena said as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie hadn't seen Serena for a couple of weeks. She thought about her all the time. Bernie had even been out a few nights trying to look for her. But she never found her. Bernie had been back at work for a few days and tonight was like every other Friday night busy.  
"Bernie we have a 45 year old male on his way in." Fletch said.  
"And what's the problem."  
"Chest infection. And possibly Sepsis. Oh and he's homeless."  
"Homeless."  
"Yes so he will smell."  
"Not all homeless people smell. So get your facts straight Fletch." Bernie snapped as she walked towards the door to let the ambulance men in.  
"Bernie good to have you back."  
"Thanks Des."  
"Anyway this is Ric Griffin."  
"Serena." Bernie smiled as she saw her behind the ambulance men. My god are you alright."  
"Am fine. Its Ric who's ill not me." Serena snapped.  
"The side rooms free. Fletch can you get Serena a cup of tea please. You can use my office."  
"Sure do you want to come with me."  
"OK." Serena said as she followed Fletch into the office.  
"How do you like your tea."  
"How it comes. Someone like me can't be too picky."  
"So erm how do you know Bernie."  
"Is that any of your business."  
She snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping."  
"No problem you're probably just worried about your friend."  
"Yes. Is there somewhere I can go for a cigarette?".  
"There is a smoking shelter just outside the main entrance."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she left the office.

"Fletch where's Serena?" Bernie said as she stood at the office door.  
"She went outside for a cigarette."  
"When?"  
"About 30 minutes ago."  
"You've let her go out on her own."  
"What's the big deal. She's a grown woman I can't stop her from going anywhere." he said as Bernie ran off the unit. Bernie ran outside the main doors. Serena wasn't in the smoking shelter.  
"No no please don't do this again." She said out loud. Bernie stopped to catch her breath when she looked over and saw Serena sat in the peace gardens. "There you are. I've been looking for you."  
"Is Ric alright?"  
"He is really ill Serena. If he continues to live on the streets. I'm afraid he isn't going to survive much longer."  
"He's gonna die?"  
"If he goes back out there yes."  
"No I can't lose Ric. I just can't." Serena cried.  
"Are you and Ric together?".  
"God no. Nothing like that.  
We're best friends. He's always been there for me. And looked out for me. Ever since well ever since I became homeless."  
"How long have you been homeless?"  
"Ten years."  
"Ten years. That's a long time."  
"Yeah. We look out for each other. One of the girls got attacked a few months ago." "Why?"  
"Some girls on their way from a night out. They thought it would be a laugh to give her a good kicking."  
"That's terrible."  
"People think they can do what they like to us. They think we don't have feelings."  
"Has anyone ever attacked you?" Bernie said concerned.  
"I better get back to Ric." Serena said as they both went back inside. 

"Serena." Ric smiled as she walked into the side room.  
"Hey." Serena sat down and took Ric's hands in hers. "How are you feeling?"  
"I can't go on like this Serena. I can't go back on the streets."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Bernie has rung Adult Service's to see if they can get me a place."  
"She as has she." Serena said as she stormed out of the room and walked straight into Bernie’s office."Why are you playing at?"  
"I'm not playing at anything."  
"You really are making sure I haven't got anyone aren't you. First Abbie and now Ric. Do you want me to be alone out there?"  
"Of course I don't. But you wanted Abbie to go home. And this is the best way to help Ric. You know that. You know my offer of you coming to stay with me still stands."  
"I knew it you're just getting rid of anyone I care about. So I'll accept your offer. Well it isn't going to happen. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Serena said as she turned to leave but Bernie grabbed her arm.  
"I just want to help you, that's all. You wanted what was best for Abbie. Well I want what is best for you. And staying on the streets isn't."  
"Tell me why you really want to help me."  
"I just did."  
"No you didn't." Serena turned away again to leave.  
"I want to help you. Because I... I care about you. There I've said it."  
"You couldn't possibly care about me. I mean look at you. You've a Doctor. Your smart, Your beautiful. Someone like you can't care about someone like me." Serena cried as she put her head down.  
"Please stop putting yourself down. I think your one of the bravest women I have ever met." Bernie smiled as she reached out to touch Serena's face.  
"Bernie come quickly it's Ric." Fletch said as the office door flung open.  
"Stay here. Please don't go anywhere."  
"Just help Ric please Bernie."  
"I will." Bernie said as she ran across the ward.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena had been pacing up and down in the office. Waiting for news on Ric. I've had enough of this she thought as she walked as fast as she could across the ward to the side room.  
"Time of death 2.30am" Bernie said.   
"NOOOO." Serena shouted. "Do something Bernie. Help him please?" Serena said as she grabbed hold of Bernie’s hands. And pulled her towards the bed.   
"I'm sorry Serena we did all we could for him."Serena pushed Bernie away from her as she leaned over Ric and stroked his face. Bernie gestured for them all to leave the room.   
"You promised you'd never leave me. You said we'd always be together." Serena cried. "Do you think he knew how much I love him."   
"He knew."   
"He's been like a dad to me. When I was." Serena stopped herself mid sentence.   
"When you was what?"   
"Nothing. I'll see you again someday. I'll never forget you." Serena whispered as she kissed Ric on the head. "I love you." Serena took one last look and walked out of the room and back to the office. 

"I don't suppose you know if he has any family at all do you."   
"He erm he has a daughter. I can tell you tell you where she lives. I went there with him enough times. But he always chickened out of ringing the doorbell. Do you have a paper and a pen."   
"Yes sure here you go." Bernie watched Serena as she wrote down the address.   
"There you go."   
"Thank you. Serena."   
"I better go. Bye Bernie."   
"Please don't go." Bernie said as she stood in front of Serena so she couldn't get out of the door. "Stay here. I will nip down to Pulses and get you something to eat. Then you can have a nap on the sofa in here and then when I've finished you can come home with me."   
"No I can't. But thank you for your offer." Bernie moved out of they way as Serena left the office. 

"Fletch can you managed if I get off home." Bernie said as her and Fletch scrubbed out after theatre.   
"Yes get yourself off. There's only 30 minutes till the end of the shift anyway."   
"Cheers Fletch See you Monday."   
"Bye have a good weekend."  
"You too." Bernie said as she went to the office got her bag and coat and walk off the ward. Bernie was just about to get in her car when she heard a voice behind her.   
"Is your offer still available?"  
"Serena you came back."   
"I walked around for a bit. But it didn't feel the same all on my own. So is your offer still available?"   
"Of course it is. I have asked you plenty of times. Hop in." Bernie smiled as open the car door for Serena to get in.   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she shut the car door and walked round and got in the driver's seat.   
"Are you hungry?" Bernie smiled as she started the car.   
"Honestly I'm starving."   
"There's an all night cafe near me house. We could go in and have a full English if you like."   
"I don't want to go in a cafe looking like this. They would probably kick me out anyway."   
"They wouldn't dare."   
"They would. And I don't want the hassle. Not after the night I've had."   
"Well how about I go and pick them up. Then we can eat it when we get back mine yes."   
"I like that idea better." Serena smiled.   
"So do I. You have a beautiful smile."   
"Do I."   
"Yes you do. Bernie smiled as she pulled up outside the cafe." So full English?"  
"Yes please."   
"I won't be long. Stay right there won't you."   
"I will." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie go into the cafe.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie got the breakfasts and drove them both to her house.   
"Here we are." Bernie said as she stopped the car and put the handbrake on.   
"Is this your house?"Serena said as she looked out the window.   
"Yes." Bernie got out of the car and opened the door for Serena to get out.   
"Thank you. Bernie are you sure about this. Having me to stay with you."   
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Come on let's get this breakfast eaten." Serena followed Bernie nervously up the steps to the front door. "Come in don't just stand on the doorstep." She smiled Serena stepped into the house. "Come through to the kitchen and we can eat." Bie Serena just stood there "Serena are you alright?"  
"Would it possible to clean myself up first. I don't want to sit on your nice furniture like this. I wouldn't want to mucky them."   
"Of course you can. Follow me." Serena followed Bernie upstairs to her bedroom. "You can use the shower in here."  
"Is this your bedroom?"   
"Yes it is."   
"Its beautiful."   
"Thanks. There is spare towels in the cupboard. There is some pajamas here that should fit you. If you need a toothbrush I have a spare one in the cupboard under the sink."   
"Thank you Bernie."   
"No problem I'll go put the food on the oven to be warming up. Take your time." Serena starting getting undressed the minute Bernie left the bedroom. Once she was naked she took the pajamas and went into the bathroom. Serena stood under the shower and let the water run down her body. When she finished she stepped out and put a towel around her. She looked through the mirror and hardly recognised herself. I have a clean face she smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her clean wet hair. She dried herself and put the pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom.

When she stepped into Bernie’s bed roof she noticed her things were gone. "Where's my things?" She said out loud as she ran down the stairs.   
"Hey."   
"Where's my things?"   
"Well I figured you wouldn't need them anymore."   
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM." She shouted.   
"I put them in a black bag and put them in the bin."  
"You had no right to do that."Serena ran out of the back door to the wheelie bin.   
"What does it matter."   
"They might not seem much to you. But they are my things. They all I have. I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have come here."   
"No it isn't. I'm sorry I'll never do that again, I promise. Please stay. Let's go and eat breakfast shall we."  
"Yes" They both went back in the house and sat at the kitchen table.   
"There you go eat up." Bernie said as her and Serena began eating. Bernie couldn't stop looking at Serena. I thought she was beautiful with dirt on her face but my god she is absolutely stunning she thought to herself. Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena. To say she must have been starving she took delicate forkfuls of food. "Would you like another cup of tea?"  
"Yes please if you don't mind."   
"I don't mind at all."   
"I don't think I could eat anymore. I'm full."   
"Have you had enough."   
"Yes I'll wash the plates if you want." Serena yawned.   
"No you won't that's what I have a dishwasher for. Beside looks like you could do with going to bed."   
"I'm shattered. You must be too you have been working."  
"I am a bit. Come with me I'll show your bedroom. Serena followed Bernie upstairs.

"This can be your bedroom."   
"I can use this?"   
"Of course you can. From now on this is your bedroom.   
Is it alright for you?"   
"It's more than alright. It's amazing. Thanks."   
"If you don't like the decor we can decorate it anyway you like."   
"No i love it its beautiful."  
"I'll leave you to get yourself comfortable." Bernie said as she walked towards the door.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes." Serena ran up to her and threw her arms around her. And hugged her tightly.   
"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me."   
"Your very Welcome. You get in bed and get some sleep."   
"I will. Goodnight Bernie or morning or whatever it is." Serena smiled as she kissed her on the cheek.   
"Goodnight Serena. Have a good rest." Bernie said as she left the room. When Bernie shut the door behind her she touched her face where Serena's lips had just been. Before going to her own bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie woke up and stretched her arms as she looked at the clock beside her bed 15.45. I better get up and see if Serena is alright she thought to herself. As she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. Serena's bedroom door was open a little so she tapped on the door gently.   
"Serena." Bernie called out but there was no answer. Bernie opened the door slowly and found Serena tucked up in bed still fast asleep. Bernie smiled as she watched her sleeping for a minute before closing the door and going downstairs. Bernie was sitting on the sofa with a cuppa watching TV when she heard footsteps coming downstairs.   
"Hi." She said as Serena stood at the lounge door.   
"Hi."  
"You can come and sit down you know."   
"Thanks." Serena smiled as she sat down beside Bernie.   
"You had a good sleep?"   
"Yes I was shocked when I woke up and sat it was 5 in the afternoon."   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"I'd love one thank you." Bernie stood up and walked into the kitchen Serena followed her and stood at the door.   
"Are you OK?"   
"Yes. I just want to thank you again for doing this for me. And also for me helping me get Abbie back to her family. You also tried to help Ric." She said as she walked closer to Bernie. "You really are an amazing woman Bernie."   
"Your the amazing one. I couldn't have coped with what you have coped with for the past 10 years" Bernie smiled as she reached out and took Serena's hands in hers. Serena's hands were a little rough but she didn't mind that. Bernie felt a tingle down her spine as their hands touched each others. "Are you erm are you hungry? Bernie stuttered as she let go of Serena's hands.   
"No I'm alright."   
"When you get hungry just say and we can order a takeaway if you like."  
"Takeaways cost money Bernie. And I haven't got any." Serena sighed as she put her head down.   
"Hey it's alright. I've got money."   
"You shouldn't be spending your money on me. You have given me so much already it's not fair."   
"Don't worry about it."  
"I am worried about it. First thing in the morning I will go out and look for a job. So I can pay my way."   
"There's really no need."   
"There's every need. If you don't let me pay my way then I'll have to leave."   
"I don't want you to leave Serena."   
"Then let me do this."   
"OK. Bernie smiled as she continued to make the tea. 

Later that evening when the takeaway was all eaten. Bernie went into the kitchen to make coffee.   
"There you go."   
"Thank you." Serena said as Bernie handed her the cup.   
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"How did you end up on the streets?"   
"I lost someone close to me. And I started drinking and I couldn't stop. I didn't go to work, I just couldn't handle it. I just couldn't handle life anymore. I got behind on my mortgage payments and ended up losing my house." As Serena was talking Bernie couldn't help thinking that could have been her if she carried on drinking. But meeting Serena has helped me she thought.   
"I was in the same as you. My girlfriend died in action. She was in the arm you see. And I was drinking and not going to work. I even tried to take my own life that's when you helped me. Meeting you made me realise that my life isn't that bad. And that there is always someone out there who is having a worse time of it then you are. Yes, I've lost my partner but I just can't give up. Life is for living right."  
"You must miss her."   
"I do very much. This is her." Bernie said as she took her phone out of her pocket and showed Serena a picture.   
"She's very pretty."   
"Yes she was."  
"When you lose a partner you never think you ever love again do you?" 

"Is that who lost your partner?" Serena nodded as she wiped her eyes. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"It's fine. We were just watching TV on day when she just collapsed on the floor."   
"She."   
"Yes she. Her name was Vanessa. She was only 21 when she died."   
"I'm so sorry Serena."   
"We had only been in the house for 6 months. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. We even talked about having kids one day. My life ended the day I lost her." Serena cried.  
"Come here." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena and pulled her close. "It's alright." Bernie said as she put her finger underneath Serena chin and lifted her head up. "I'm here for you whenever you need to talk you know that don't you." Serena nodded as they both looked into each others eyes. They both started breathing heavily as Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Serena said as she pulled away.   
"Serena it's alright."   
"No no it isn't. Thank you for putting me up but I need to leave." Serena said as she ran up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"SERENA NO PLEASE." Bernie called out as she went up the stairs after her. "You really don't have to go."   
"Yes I do. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking of. All you have tried to do is help me. And take advantage of you like that. I'm so sorry Bernie." Serena cried as she got her things and went to walk out the bedroom. When Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"I really don't want you to go."  
"I have to I can't stay here not now."   
"Can I ask you something?"   
"If you must."   
"Why did you kiss me?"   
"Honestly I kissed you because I really wanted to. Other then that I wasn't really thinking straight. Now please just let me go." Serena cried as she ran downstairs.   
"I wanted to kiss you too." Bernie said as she got to the bottom of stairs.   
"You did." Serena cried as Bernie tentatively put her Serena's face in her hands.   
"I was ready to give up on life altogether. You know that. I had taken an overdose that night you found me. But meeting you Serena has given me a reason to live again. You put other people's happiness and safety before your own. I've never met anyone like you before. I think you're amazing Serena."  
"I think your amazing too. You've done more for me in the past few weeks than anyone has done for me in the past 10 years." Serena sobbed.   
"Serena, I would love to kiss you again."   
"You would."   
"Oh yeah." Bernie smiled as she slowly leaned in. "You're so beautiful." She said as she put her lips to Serena's. Serena's hands found her way to Bernie’s hair as she pulled her closer to her. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"Me too. I thought I'd blown it when I kissed you. I thought you would hate me."   
"I don't think I could hate you if I tried." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's face softly. "So are you going to stay?"   
"Yes please."   
"Good." Bernie pulled Serena closer to her and gently kissed her again. 

"Morning. Did you smell the bacon? Bernie asked as Serena walked into the kitchen and put her head down." Did you sleep OK."  
"Yeah good thanks." Serena said nervously as she sat down.   
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she sat down beside Serena.   
"Bernie about last night. When we kissed. You don't, regret it do you?"   
"No I don't. How could I regret doing something I've wanted to do for days."   
"I was so scared. I went to sleep with a big smile on my face. And then I woke up with this feeling of dread. Wondering if you'd regret it." "Regret kissing you, no way. In fact, I can't wait to do it again." Bernie said as she stood up and took Serena's hands to stand her up. They kissed each other softly at first but then it became more passionate. Bernie lifted Serena up on the table. She put her hand up Serena's nighty and into her knickers.   
"Stop you have to stop."Serena pushed her hand away.   
"What's wrong."   
"Nothing I just. I don't want us to rush into anything. I want to do this right."   
"So do I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "Let's eat this bacon shall we."   
"Yes  
Then I can go out job hunting."   
"You don't have to get a job straight away."   
"Yes I do. I want to pay my own way." Serena smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

Serena had gone upstairs to get dressed and Bernie was cleaning up in the kitchen. When the doorbell rang.   
"Suzanne what an unexpected surprise."Bernie said sarcastically as she opened the door.   
"Can't I come and see how my baby sister is now."   
"Don't pretend you give a shit about me."   
"Bernie you were attacked."   
"No. No I wasn't. She tried to help me. She never touched me. You could have got her into a whole load of trouble by signing that form."   
"I just thought I was helping." "Helping you've never helped me in your life. It's a good job I went down to the police station to sort it all out. Or Serena would be in prison by now."   
"Serena."   
"Yes she's called Serena. You look nice. Are you all ready?" Bernie smiled as Serena walked down the stairs.   
"Do I look alright?".   
"You look gorgeous." She said as she kissed Serena on chaste on the lips.   
"Are you going to introduce me." Suzanne said.   
"Where are my manners. Serena this is my sister Suzanne. Suzanne this is Serena."   
"Hi lovely to meet you." Serena said as held out her hand. But Suzanne just glared at her.   
"Serena, the Serena as in the homeless woman."   
"Serena as in my Serena."Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena's waist.  
“Have you completely lost your mind. First the drinking then the not going to work and now your shacking up with some little scrubber off the streets.”  
“Don't you dare talk about Serena like that.”  
“I think I should just go.”  
“Yes I think that would be a very good idea Serena.”  
“No no it wouldn't Suzanne . This has got nothing to do with you.”Bernie snapped. “ The only person who is leaving is you.”  
“You can't chuck me out.”  
“It's my house I can do whatever I like."  
"I'm your sister. You are going to choose this thing over me."   
"That's it get out." Bernie snapped as she opened the front door.   
"Bernie."   
"I SAID GET OUT." She shouted.   
"Don't make yourself too comfy here. I'm sure the police will soon be coming for you." Suzanne smirked as she walked closer to Serena.   
"But I haven't done anything wrong." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Leave her alone." Bernie grabbed hold of Suzanne's coat and chucked her out of the house. "It's alright now she's gone." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and put her arms around her.   
"You shouldn't have thrown your sister out."  
"She's lucky that's all I did speaking to you like that."   
"Thank you for protecting me."  
"I will always protect you Serena." Bernie kissed her and held her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"You should get to work or you'll be late." Serena said as they parted.   
"I can't go to work now. I'm not leaving you on your own."   
"I'm not going to be in anyway.I'm going to look for a job aren't I.   
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely go on. Go to work."   
"OK Here is the spare keys for if you get back before me."  
"Thanks."  
"And help yourself to anything you want."   
"OK. I'll see you later."   
"You will." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "Good luck today. She said as she went out of the door. As soon as she left Serena ran upstairs and got changed out the clothes. Serena folded the clothes up she had on and put them on her bed. She put her old clothes back on and got her bag. When she got downstairs she wrote Bernie a letter and put it in an envelope along with the key and put it on the side. Serena took some food out of the cupboard and took one last look at the house and left. Serena walked around for a few hours. Then went to the pavilion where she always used to sleep and got herself settled down. 

It's was just after 7.30pm when Bernie arrived home. The house was in darkness when she pulled up. Serena must still not be back yet she thought to herself as she opened the front door.   
"SERENA ARE YOU HOME." She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "SERENA." Bernie took her coat off and noticed the envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and the keys fell out onto the floor. She picked them up and pulled out the letter and started reading it. 

My darling Bernie  
Thank you for everything you have done for me. No one has ever looked out for me like you have not for years. But your sister was right today I am nothing and I never will be. I'm just some homeless woman who will never amount to anything. I am not worth falling out with your family for believe me. I will never forget you or forget how good you have treated me. You deserve so much better than me. You can have any woman you want. You are so beautiful and so very smart. I could never match up to you. I will never forget what you have done for me. Do one last thing for me and please don't come after me. Forget all about me. Find a woman that deserves you. Because I don't. You are an amazing woman Bernie Wolfe. Please don't ever try and hurt yourself again not ever. I hope you can find happiness eventually. 

Take care of yourself Serena. Xxxx

Tears rolled down Bernie’s face as she read the letter over and over again. I can't let her go I just can't she thought to herself as grabbed her car keys and left the house. 

Bernie drove up and down the streets but didn't see Serena. She parked up and lit a cigarette. As she smoked her cigarette she had a thought. The pavilion that's where she will be. Bernie started the car back up and drove to the park. She got her torch out and walked across the park. As she reached the pavilion she walked up the steps she opened the door and saw a body underneath a sleeping bag.   
"Serena" She said softly as she shone the torch to see her. "Serena it's me." She said as she kneeled down in front of her.   
"No no I told you not to come after me. You have to go." Serena said as she sat up shivering.   
"Your freezing." Bernie out her hands round Serena's. "Come on, let's go."   
"Please just leave me here and go home."  
"I'm not leaving you out here on your own. Let me take you back with me. Let's go home."   
"I haven't got a home, not anymore. Bernie just leave me alone please. "Serena cried. Even though she knew she didn't want to be out here on her own. Serena thought it was the right thing to do.   
"I can't leave you alone Serena."  
"Why can't you?"   
"Because I love you that's why." Bernie smiled as she took Serena's face in hands and stroked her cheeks.   
"No you don't. Don't say things that aren't true."  
"It is true Serena."   
"You can't love me."   
"Why can't i?"   
"Because someone like you shouldn't love someone like me."   
"Someone like you. You mean an absolutely beautiful. Amazingly brave women."   
"No I mean a homeless nobody. I'm nothing to anybody."   
"Your not a nobody Serena. And as for been nothing that's crap. You are everything to me. I want to be with you more than anything. You have made my life worth living again. I do love you Serena Campbell."   
"I love you too Bernie Wolfe." They both cried as Bernie kissed and them grabbed Serena and held her tightly.   
"I'm never letting you go Serena. I think we will be good together."   
"What about your sister she hates me."   
"She hates everyone to be fair. I don't even think she likes me and my brother that much. Anyway I doubt care what Suzanne thinks. I want us to be together Serena."   
"I want that too. I haven't met your brother yet."   
"That's not a problem I get him and his partner to come for dinner. Don't look so scared. You will like Paul and his partner Thomas they are lovely. Are we going to get going then I'm bloody frozen. I don't know how you did this night after night." Bernie said as she help Serena up.   
"Neither do I. Let's go."   
"Don't you want to get your things."   
"I don't think I need them anymore do I."   
"No baby you don't. Your never sleeping rough again. Not if I've got anything to do with anyway." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. Serena put her hand in Bernie’s as they left the pavilion and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you alright." Bernie said as they pulled up outside the house.   
"Yes I'm fine. I'm happy, really happy." Serena smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Bernie.   
"So am I. Let's go inside shall we."   
"Yes please I would love a shower."   
"Come on then gorgeous." Bernie got out of the car first and then ran to Serena's side and opened the car door for her to get out.   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as Bernie held her hand out for Serena to take which she did.   
"Why don't you go up and get a shower and I will make us something to eat."   
"That'll be lovely. I don't deserve you." Serena cried as she out head down. Bernie out her finger under her chin lifted her head up.   
"Please stop putting yourself down. For me."   
"I'll try."   
"Go get your shower."   
"OK." Bernie couldn't stop looking as Serena as she watched her walk up the stairs. What is happening to me. I have never fallen in love with someone so quickly in my life she thought to herself as she went into the kitchen. 

Serena had her shower and put a pair of pj's on that Bernie gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror. You have to leave that world behind you now Serena. You have got to try and forget everything that has happened in the past. And enjoy a new life with Bernie. She cleaned her teeth and went downstairs.   
"Is left over lasagna OK for you I have plonked it in the microwave."   
"That fine."   
"Do you want a cuppa."   
"Have you got any hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah I have."   
"Could I have one of them. If thats alright."   
"Of course you can. I've told you before you can help yourself what ever you like. This is your home now."   
"Thank you." Serena stood up and put her arms Bernie’s waist. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. Will you do me a favour."   
"I'd do anything for you."   
"Tell me you love again." Bernie wrapped her arms around her.   
"I… Love… You" She smile as she kissed Serena between every word.   
"I love you Bernie." Serena kissed her softly.   
"Let's eat shall we." Bernie said as the microwave went off.   
"Yes please." Serena sat down as Bernie took the lasagna out of the microwave. 

Serena was just getting into bed when Bernie knocked on the door. " Can I come in?"   
"Of course you can. It's your house."   
"No it's our house. Have you got everything you need."   
"Yes thanks."   
"I'll see you in the morning then."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Will you sleep with me tonight please."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes I just want to cuddle up to you. Is that alright."   
"That's fine." Bernie smiled as she got in bed beside of Serena. As soon as she got into bed Serena snuggled up to her and kissed her neck.  
"This is nice."   
"It certainly is sweetheart."   
"I've been thinking a lot these past few weeks."   
"About anything in particular."   
"About Abbie. Wondering how she is getting on. I really miss her Bernie."   
"You must do. You looked after for a long time."   
"I wish I could see you again."   
"You can. We know where she lives or you could always invite her round here."   
"I would love to see her. Would that be OK with you though."   
"You don't have to keep asking if everything is OK with me. I'm not your keeper  
And this is your house too now. You can do whatever you like. We'll except leave me again that is."   
"I won't leave you again. I promise." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and cuddled back up to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena woke up early the next morning. She turned her head and looked at Bernie as she slept. You have to trust her Serena. I don't think Bernie will hurt you, she thought as she crept out of bed. Serena went down stairs and put the kettle on and started making her and Bernie breakfast. Bacon sandwiches made and two cups of tea placed on a tray Serena took the breakfast upstairs. She placed the tray on the bedside table and kneeled down in front of a sleeping Bernie. Serena put her lips to Bernie’s and kissed her softly.   
"That's a nice way to be woken up." Bernie said as she stretched her arms out and pulled Serena closer to her and kissed her.   
"Sit up I've made you breakfast."   
"You didn't have to do that."   
"I wanted to. There you go."   
"Thank you this looks lovely." Bernie said as she took a bit out of her sandwich. "So what do you want to do today."   
"Are you not working."   
"No day off today."   
"Do you want to, come job hunting with me."   
"Look there is really no rush for you to get a job."   
"Yes there is. I am not sponging off you if isn't fair."   
"Why don't you wait till tomorrow. I thought we could maybe ring Annie and see if she wants to come over and maybe have some lunch with us. What do you think?"   
"I would love that. But how can we ring her we haven't got her number."   
"That's where you're wrong. After we took Abbie home and you took off. A few days later I went to see to make sure she was alright. And she gave me her mobile number. Made me promise I would text her if I found you. So do you want to see her."   
"Of course I do. I told you last night that I really miss her."   
"I'll message her then."   
"Thank you. You're an angel." Serena said as they finished eating their breakfast. 

"Do I look alright." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.   
"You look fantastic."Bernie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Serena's waist  
"Thanks for borrowing me your clothes."   
"No problem. I tell you what we could go shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes your own."   
"What with Corp Checks I haven't got any money."   
"Stop worrying about money will you."   
"It's easy for you to say you have money."   
"Hey calm down. If it bothers you that much you can pay me back when you get yourself sorted alright."   
"I do want to pay you back. You have done so much for me as it is."  
"Ok." Bernie kissed Serena. "Right is there any food that Abbie doesn't like."   
"When you've lived like we have you will eat anything trust me."   
"You never have to live like that again trust me."   
"I do trust you always. Let's get cooking shall we?" 

"That'll be Abbie." Bernie said as she shut the oven door. "Are you going to let her in?"   
"What if she's angry with me for making her go home."   
"If she was angry with you then she wouldn't have said yes would she."  
"I guess."   
"Do you want me to go answer the door.?"   
"Please."  
"Hello Abbie come on in." Bernie said as she answered the door.   
"Thank you Bernie. Where is she." Abbie said.   
"In the kitchen. She's a bit nervous. Go on go through."   
"Hello Serena." Abbie said as she got to the kitchen door.   
"Abbie, Oh my god." Serena cried as she ran up to her and threw her arms around her. "I have missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too."  
"Let me look at you. You look so beautiful."   
"So do you."   
"Why don't you and Abbie go into the lounge and talk while I finish off the dinner."   
"Ok." Serena took Abbie's hand in hers and led her through to the lounge. "So how's things."   
"Good I've started college. I'm going to be doing my exams. I'm going to make something of my life. I'm going to do it for you."   
"I'm so please for you." Serena pulled Abbie into a warm embrace. "I was so worried that you would hate me for making you go back home."   
"I could never hate you Serena. I love you."   
"I love you too darling so much."  
"So how are you?"   
"Good now I'm with Bernie. she smiled.   
"Do you mean you're actually with Bernie as in your together." Serena nodded her head. "Serena that's great."   
"I've never met anyone like her before in my life. She's amazing. Abbie I love her."   
"I'm so pleased for you both. So does Bernie now about what happened."   
"No and she doesn't need to know. That part of my life is over now. Promise me your say anything Abbie."   
"I won't."   
"Promise me Abbie. Because if Bernie ever found out she would hate me I know she would."   
"I promise I won't say anything. Abbie said as she held Serena's hand." Your secret is safe with me."   
What secret Bernie thought to herself as she stood outside the lounge listening to everything that had been said.


	15. Chapter 15

Bernie stood outside the lounge door still listening to what Serena and Abbie where talking about. She couldn't believe that Serena was keeping a big secret from her. Bernie decided to just go in the lounge and join them.   
"Lunch won't be long." She said as she sat on the chair away from Serena.   
"What you sitting over there for. Come and sit here." Serena smiled as she patted the sofa.   
"I'm OK here really. So how's things going Abbie?"   
"Ok at the minute."   
"You haven't taken any drugs since you got home have you."   
"No Serena I haven't."   
"Good. I am so proud of you Abbie." Serena smiled as she took Abbie's hands on hers.   
"I'll go check on the dinner." Bernie said as she stood up. Serena tried to touch her hand as she walked past but Bernie moved her hand away. Serena looked down and wondered what she had done wrong. The rest of the afternoon went by the same. Bernie didn't say two words to Serena. They were all sitting in lounge when Abbie's phone went off.   
"It's mult mum she waiting for me outside."  
"You don't have to go yet do you." Serena said sadly.   
"Me and mum are going to see a show at 7.30. Thank you for a lovely afternoon."   
"Your welcome." Bernie said as they all stood up and walked to the front door.   
"You will come and see me again won't you. Serena pulled Abbie to her and hugged her."   
"I will I promise."   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too Serena. Thank you for inviting me Bernie."   
"Your welcome."   
"Enjoy your show."   
"Thanks see you both later."   
Serena hugged Abbie once more before she left the house. 

"Are you going to tell me what the hell I have done." Serena said as she followed Bernie into the lounge.   
"You really don't know."   
"No I don't. You were fine with me will Abbie got here. Here's me telling Abbie how happy we are together and then you all but ignore me. Are you having second thoughts about us. Because if you are I can leave right now and you will never see me again." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I'm not having second thoughts."   
"Then what is it. Have I done something wrong?"   
"You really don't know do you."   
"No I don't."   
"I heard you Serena."  
"You heard what?"   
"When Abbie asked you if you had told me something. And you cut her off and said you weren't going to tell me. You said I would hate you if you I knew the truth. I thought we had told each other anything. And then I find you are keeping something obviously something big from me."  
"I can't tell you Bernie please don't make me." Serena sobbed.   
"Serena you can tell me anything."   
"I can't."  
"Why."   
"Because I don't want to lose you that's why." She said as she clung onto Bernie.   
"You won't lose me I promise. Look at me." She said as she lifted Serena's head up. "I love you Serena. Nothing you tell me will ever change that."   
"I love you too Bernie. Promise me you won't hate me."   
"I promise. I could never hate you." 

"When I first started living on the streets. I didn't think I cope with it. The not having any money or anything to eat and drink. Then I met this woman and she told me that she made money by sleeping with men."   
"You mean she was a prostitute."   
"Yes. So I decided to do the same. I was so scared the first time I did it. I cried all the way through. I didn't think I could ever do it again. But for the first time since sleeping rough I actually had money in my pocket and that felt great. So I did it again and again. Then five years ago something happened and I had to stop. "  
"What happened. Oh no Serena you weren't raped were you?"   
"No no nothing like that."   
"Then what happened. Its alright you can tell me."  
"I erm… I found out I was pregnant. I'm so sorry Bernie." Serena sobbed as Bernie held her close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may find this chapter upsetting.

"You got pregnant by one of your customers." Bernie said as she let go of Serena. "Do you know how dangerous that was. You could have caught something."   
"I know that. That's why I went and got myself check out. Luckily everything was alright."   
"So I take it you got rid of the baby." Serena put her head down and shook her head. "Wait a minute you actually had the baby." Serena stood up and walked outside into the garden and lit up a cigarette.   
"Serena don't walk away from me talk to me. Tell me what happened."   
"Why so you can hate me even more than you clearly do already."  
"If you had the baby where is it? Serena where's your baby."   
"I DON'T KNOW." She shouted "You happy now. I'm just what your sister said I was. I'm just scum." she cried.   
"No your not." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Tell me everything from when you found out you were pregnant. It's alright you can tell me."   
"I was so scared when I first found out. Ric nicked me a pregnancy test from Boots. When I saw it said pregnant I just felt sick. How could I have a baby. I had absolutely nothing to give it. No home, no money I had nothing."   
"You had love."   
"That wasn't enough. I know I probably should have gone straight to the doctors and got an abortion. But I just couldn't I knew deep down it was wrong to keep the baby. But it wasn't the baby's fault that it's mum's was a complete mess."   
"Then what."   
"It was a pretty easy pregnancy really. I hardly had any morning sickness."   
"Did you ever go to hospital for scans and things."   
"No, I just went to make sure that I hadn't caught anything and that was it." 

"What about when you gave birth."   
"I gave birth all alone in the pavilion. Just me no one else." Tears rolled down Serena's face as she spoke.   
"You must have been petrified."   
"I was. It seemed to go on forever. I thought it was never going to come out. When she was finally born I couldn't believe I had actually done it."   
"You had a little girl."   
"Yes"   
"Did you cut the cord yourself."   
"Yep I bought a pair of cheap scissors a few days before. I must have known huh. I didn't even take them out of packet till she came out. I wanted them to keep clean. I wasn't even sure if I was cutting in the right place my hands were shaking so much. I put her in a baby grow and wrapped her up in a blanket that I had stolen the day before. I held her in my arms and oh God Bernie she was so beautiful. "Serena said as tears continued to stream down her face." When I looked at her Bernie. I'd never felt love like it before. I knew instantly what I had to do."  
"What did you do Serena?"   
"I put her inside of my coat to keep her warm. And erm I took her to the hospital."   
"Did you just leave her there?"   
"I thought about it. I left her in the ladies toilets but I got as far as the next corridor and ran back to get her. I picked her up and took her to the Emergency Room. I spoke to a lovely nurse he was fantastic. He said he could try and get me in a mother and baby home but I didn't want that. I wanted my beautiful baby to have a good life. And I knew deep down I could never give her that. As much as I wanted to. I knew I couldn't. She deserved so much better than me as her mum."Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and she snuggled into Bernie’s side.   
"Did Social Services take her.?"   
"Yep. I waited with her and held her fed her. They gave me a nappy for her and I changed her. Then the women from Social Services came. Ask me what I wanted to happen." 

"What did she mean."   
"If I wanted her to be adopted or not. I didn't want her to be adopted. Just incase in the future I wanted her back you know. They left me alone with her for a few minutes so I could say goodbye. I asked to not hate me and that I was doing what was best for her. I told her I loved her more than anything and that I'd never forget her. I named her Eliza. I used loved my fair lady it was my favourite film growing up. Then they come in and took her away from me. "Serena could hardly talk now she was crying that much and was shivering  
"Let's get you inside shall we your getting cold." Bernie said as she led through to the lounge and they sat on the sofa.   
"So now you know everything. If you want me to leave you just have to say."   
"Why would I want you to leave. Serena this doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you."   
"I love you."   
"And maybe just maybe we could even get in touch with Social Services now you're settled here. And maybe you could get Eliza back."   
"No that's never going to happen. She is probably settled with a family by now it has been 4 years."  
"But you might want her back one day you said."  
"You know I did. But too much time has passed. She is better off where she is."  
"But Serena."   
"No Bernie. I don't want to talk about this anymore.." Serena stood up. "That's the end of the conversation," she said as she left the room and ran upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Bernie ran up the stairs after Serena and found her lying on the bed with her head in pillows sobbing. Bernie went up to the bed laid at the side of her and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I bet you think I'm a terrible person don't you. "  
"No I don't I could never think that about you. I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have said anything about you getting Eliza back."   
"I think about her all the time you know. Wondering if she's happy. If she looks like me. I haven't even got a picture of her from when she was a baby. But I can still see her beautiful little face in my head. When I close my eyes at night all I see is her. "  
"I don't want to upset you again. But are you sure you don't want to see her."   
"No it would be too confusing for her after all this time."   
"Ok if that's what you really want."   
"It is. I'm going to go get a bath." Serena got off the bed and went into the bathroom.   
She's isn't fooling me. I know she wants to see her little girl again. I am going to find her Bernie thought to herself as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

A few days later and Serena was starting work in a supermarket. She got up and went downstairs where Bernie had made her a full English breakfast.   
"What's all this for." she said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"For you. You need a good breakfast for your first day at work."   
"It's only a supermarket job Bernie."   
"Hey a jobs a job. Besides it's busy in supermarkets."   
"Your too good to me." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and then sat down to tuck into her breakfast.   
"I'll give you a lift if you like I'm not due in work till ten.   
"That would be great thanks."   
They ate the rest of their breakfast in near silence. After everything was cleared up and Serena had put the pots in the dishwasher. They both got on Bernie’s car and drove to the supermarket.   
"Have a good day." Bernie said as she pulled up in the car park.   
"I'll try. Thanks for the lift. And I'll see you tonight." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.   
"You will see you later. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too. See you later." She said as she got out of the car. Bernie watched her till she got inside and drove away. 

"Lyndsey." Bernie said as walked down the corridor to AAU. "Thanks for coming to see me."   
"No problem, it's good to see you again."  
"Come in my office we can talk in private." Bernie said as she led her in. "Sit down can I get you drink."   
"No I'm fine thanks. So what can I do for you."   
"I was wondering if you could do me a favour."   
"If I can. What's the favour."   
"I need you find someone for me."   
"Someone."   
"A child."  
"Right."   
"Four years ago my friend had a baby. A little girl but she wasn't in a position to keep her."   
"And your friend wants to find her does she."   
"Yes she does. When she handed the baby over she said she didn't want it adopted just fostered."   
"Ok what is the little girls name?"   
"Serena named her Eliza."   
"Eliza what."  
"Campbell that's Serena's second name."   
"And this was four years ago you said."   
"Yes that's right."   
"I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising you anything Bernie."   
"I understand that."   
"I better get going then. I'll call you if I find out anything."   
"Ok thanks you so much."   
"See you later."   
"Bye." Bernie sat on the chair and out her head in hands. You are doing the right thing Bernie. I just know Serena wants to see Eliza again she thought to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena's first week at work was finally over. She found she was really enjoying it. Seeing different people everyday. Some of the customers were a bit morngy. But most of them were lovely. Serena liked been on the tills the most that's where she could have a laugh and joke with the customer especially the old ones. Today she was stacking shelves. As she was filling up the booze she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye putting things into a bag. His face looked very familiar to her. Serena walked up to him and stood behind him.   
"Put them back." She whispered into his ear.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he turned round. "Serena is that really you?"   
"Yes smudge it is. Now put whatever I have just seen you put in your bag back on the shelf."   
"I'm hungry Serena."   
"I know. I do remember that feeling. Put them back on the shelves and I will get you something to eat ok."   
"Ok thank you. I forgot how kind you are Serena."   
"look I finish in ten minutes. You go outside and I will bring you something out yes."   
"Yes thank you so much Serena."   
"Just make sure you put them back first yeah."  
"I will." Serena smiled as she watched Smudge put everything back and went outside the shop. When Serena left work she came out with 2 bags of stuff for Smudge. "There you go mate."   
"Thank you so much Serena."   
"Just try and stay out of trouble will you."   
"I'll try. Thank you." He said as he hugged Serena.   
"Your very welcome."   
"It's been nice to see you again Serena."   
"You too Smudge." Serena smiled as he walked away with his food. 

"Come in." Bernie said as there was a knock on the door.   
"Bernie."   
"Lyndsey come in sit down."   
"Thank you. So I have been doing some ringing around for you in regards to Eliza."   
"And."   
"Well the good thing is she is still called Eliza Campbell. She had been fostered a few times but she hadn't settled with any of the foster families we have put her with."  
"Why not."   
"They don't know. When you told me her the name the other day I knew I had come across the little lady before. But obviously I couldn't say."   
"So where is Eliza now."   
"In a children's home."  
"What. Serena left her with you because she wanted her to be looked after and loved and you haven't done either for her."   
"I can assure you we have done every possible to find Eliza a home."   
"Is she settled in the children's home."   
"Yes she is. She is brilliant when she is around other kids. But it's adults she is not too keen on."   
"I wonder why."   
"We don't know."   
"Tell me what does Eliza look like?"   
"She's a pretty little thing. But she is also as sharp as a pin. She's a very bright little girl considering her upbringing."   
"Eliza sounds like her mum."   
"So Serena still wants to see Eliza does she?"  
"Yes absolutely."   
"Well give her this it's my work card and tell her to give me a ring so we can set up a meeting."   
"Great I'll tell her."   
"Right I better go. See you later then."   
"Bye, and thank you."   
"No problem." Bernie looked at the Lyndsey's work card and sighed. I just hope Serena doesn't hit the roof when I tell her she thought to herself. 

"SERENA." Bernie shouted as she walked in the front door.   
"I'm in the kitchen."   
"Hi." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena waist and kissed her.   
"Hi. Have you had a good day?"   
"Not bad you."   
"Yes. Better now your home." Serena kissed Bernie softly.   
"Something smells nice."   
"Roast chicken dinner alright for you."   
"Definitely."   
"Sit yourself down I'll dish up." As they were both eating their meal Bernie kept looking at Serena wondering how she was going to tell her about Eliza.   
"What do you keep looking at me for." Serena smiled.   
"Serena there is something I need to tell you. And I don't want you to kick off. I was doing it for you."   
"Bernie what are you talking about?"   
"I know where Eliza is."   
"What. How."   
"I've got a friend who works for Social Services and I asked her to look for her."   
"Why would you do that after everything I said to you."   
"I did it for you so you could see Eliza again."   
"I told you I didn't want to see Eliza and you went behind my back anyway."  
"Serena just listen to me for a second."   
"No I can't believe you have done this. I trusted you."Serena cried as she got up from the table.   
"Serena please."   
"No stay away from me just leave me alone Bernie." Serena ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Bernie decided to leave Serena alone for a while to hopefully calm down. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Serena's bedroom door.  
"Serena." Bernie open the door a little just enough to sneak her head through.  
"Go away."  
"Please Serena talk to me."  
"About what Bernie?. How you deliberately went behind my back. When I specifically said I didn't want to see Eliza."  
"I thought I was helping you."  
"No the only person you were helping was yourself and you know it."  
"It wasn't like that."  
"Then what was it like?  
What did you think I would do Bernie. Run into your arms and thank you. It doesn't work like that. I'm just a heartless bitch haven't you figured that out yet."  
"No you're not. You are lovely."  
"No I'm not. Your don't know anything about me."  
"I know enough. And I like what I know about you."  
"I wish I could say the same. I thought I could trust you Bernie."  
"You can still trust me."  
"No I can't not anymore. I told you about Eliza because I thought you had a right to know. Not so you could go behind my back. I knew you were too good to be true."  
"Serena please."  
"I thought I had finally found someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Boy how wrong was I."  
"No Serena you weren't wrong. I want that too."  
"No you don't. What do you see when you look at Bernie?" Serena said as she got off the bed and stood up.  
"I see a beautiful. Loving caring person. Who will do anything for her friends."  
"No you don't. All you see that homeless person. Who you think you can say anything to. Because she won't mind a woman like me doesn't have feelings." Serena said as she got more angry.  
"Your wrong you know you are."  
"No I'm not. I can't stay here anymore."  
"You can't leave."  
"I'm 32 years old. I can do whatever I like." 

"Please don't leave me Serena. I screwed up I'm sorry. I knew you said didn't want to see Eliza. But I just thought that if you knew where she was then you would change your mind and want to see her. But obviously I was wrong."  
"What kind of mother doesn't want to see her baby. That's what your thinking now isn't it."  
"No it's not."  
"I told you I wasn't a very nice person now maybe you'll believe me."  
"No I don't believe you because it's bollocks. Someone has told you all this crap about yourself haven't they." Serena put her head down and looked at the floor. "Who has told you that your a bad person. Tell me."  
"My Dad."  
"You dad when."  
"When I had Eliza I rang him and mum up to tell them I was alright and for them not to worry. They kept telling me to go home to them. But when I told them about the baby. And that I had to give her away. My dad called me a slag and said that I was a horrible person and God would never forgive me for giving up my child."Serena sobbed.  
"I thought you didn't believe in God."  
"I used to. My mum and dad have always been big church goers. They weren't exactly over the moon when I came out to them at 18 years old. But they eventually accepted it. They loved Vanessa. It broke their hearts too when she died. After my dad said that I knew I didn't ever want to see him again. I'm not a bad person Bernie I'm not. Serena sobbed as Bernie pulled her towards her and hugged her.  
"I know you're not. Your perfect."  
"I'm far from perfect."  
"Your perfect for me. I love you so much. You know that don't you."  
"I love you too." They stood hugging in the middle of bedroom. 

"Where's my baby Bernie?" Serena said as they broke the hug. "Who's got her."  
"No one has really got her."  
"What do you mean."  
"Serena Eliza is in a children's home across town."  
"Why is she in a children's home?"  
"My friend said Eliza has been with numerous families but they have all taken her back to Social Services."  
"Why what's wrong with my baby."  
"Nothing at all. I've heard she is a very pretty little thing. Who is a bright as a button. But Eliza is much happier in the children's home. She prefers being with kids. Apparently she is none too keen on adults but loves kids."  
"I wonder why she doesn't like adults. Bernie no one has hurt her have they."  
"No nothing like that."  
"Then why doesn't she like adults?"  
"Maybe she knows that none of them are her real mummy."  
"Do you think so."  
"I don't know maybe."  
"What have I done to her Bernie ." Serena sobbed "What have I done to my baby. I want to see her Bernie. I was to see my daughter." Serena cried as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Your up and about early for a Saturday Morning." Bernie said as she went downstairs and joined Serena in the lounge.   
"I couldn't sleep. All I could see when I closed my eyes was Eliza when I handed her over. I thought she would be in a loving home by now but she isn't. I keep thinking why won't my daughter settle with anyone. I've let her down haven't I?"   
"No you haven't. You did what you had to do. You weren't to know how things were going to turn out."   
"It doesn't make it any easier though. You said she didn't take well to adults. What if she doesn't take to me. What if she hates me. And I wouldn't blame her if she did."   
"Look you won't ever know if you don't go and see her."   
"Half of me wants to see her and the other half is absolutely petrified. All I want to do is hug her and tell her that I love her and that's everything's gonna be alright." Serena cried and Bernie wrapped her arms around her.   
"Then you know what you have to do." Bernie handed her card with Social Services number on it. "Give them a ring and arrange a meeting."   
"Ok I'll do it now." Serena took the card of Bernie and went upstairs. 

Bernie was cooking brunch for her and Serena when Serena came into the kitchen.   
"Have you rang them?"   
"Yes."   
"And?"   
"They are going to ring me back later on. My heart was going like the clappers when I was talking to them. I could hear the disapproval in the woman's voice."   
"I'm sure that's not true."  
"I'm the one that spoke to her not you. I could tell by her voice that she didn't like me."   
"When she sees you she will like you. Just like everyone does. Your a wonderful person. And I love you Serena Campbell."   
"Even though we haven't actually done anything yet."   
"There's plenty of time for that."   
"Really."   
"Really." Bernie leant over and kissed Serena.   
"Thank you. I love you too Bernie Wolfe." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her again.   
"Are you going to get that."Bernie said as Serena's phone started to ring.   
"Hello."   
"Hello is that Serena Campbell?"   
"Yes yes it is."   
"I have spoken to children's home and they said you can go and see Eliza this afternoon."   
"That's fast."   
"Yes. You understand that one of the staff will have to sit with you during the visit don't you."   
"I'm not going to hurt her. She's my daughter."   
"I realise that but it protocol. Just incase Eliza gets upset."   
"Ok I understand."  
"So can you be there for 2.00."  
"Yes I can. I'll be there."   
"The lady you need to speak to when you get there is Maya she will be sitting in the meeting with you."   
"Ok. Oh is it OK if I bring my partner with me?"   
"Yes but she won't be aloud in the meeting with you."   
"Ok thank you very much."   
"I hope the meeting goes well."   
"So do I. Bye." 

"Well?"   
"I've got to go today at 2.00. And ask for someone called Maya."   
"What did they say when you ask if I could come?"   
"They said you couldn't come in the meeting. You'll have to wait outside."  
"Ok at least I'll still be there for you."   
"Yeah. I better go and ready."   
OK. " Bernie said as Serena went upstairs.   
"How do I look?" Serena said as she walked downstairs as Bernie was putting her coat on.   
"You look great."  
"I feel as sick as seaside donkey."   
"You'll be fine. And I'll just be outside if you need me OK."   
"I know. Let's go then eh." Serena and Bernie left the house and drove to the children's home.   
"It looks nice doesn't it." Bernie said as they pulled up.   
"Yeah it doesn't look very big though does it. I expected a big home like nursing homes are."   
"Are you ready?   
"As I'll ever be." Serena took a deep breath as they both got out of the car. Bernie TOOK Serena's hand in hers as they walked to the door and rang the bell.   
"Hello can I help you." A Large lady said as she opened the door.   
"Erm yes I'm Serena Campbell and I have meeting with Maya at 2.00. To see my daughter."   
"Come in. Would you like to take a seat and I'll go tell Maya that your here."  
"Thank you." As they sat down a little lad walked into the reception area and walked into the office.   
"Excuse me Miss do you know where Mrs Chambers has gone."   
"Mrs Chambers." Serena said.   
"Yes the big woman who works in that office."   
"She has just gone to get someone for us."   
"Maya won't be long." Mrs Chambers said as she came back into reception.   
"Thank you."   
"Now then Master Elliott what are you doing hanging about reception."   
"I'm looking for you. Have you got any sweets for me today."   
"I might have. Let's go have a look shall we."  
"Yes." The little lad said as he punched the air and followed Mrs Chambers.   
"Serena Campbell."   
"That's me."   
"Hi I'm Maya. I'm one of carers here."   
"Nice to meet you."   
"Do you want to follow me. Eliza is waiting in the playroom for you."   
"Yes."Serena stood up and turned to Bernie.   
"I'll be right here if you need me alright."   
"Alright. See you in a bit."   
"Good luck. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled nervously as she followed Maya to the playroom.


	21. Chapter 21

As Serena followed Maya to the playroom her stomach was churning.  
"Eliza Is just in here. Are you ready?"  
"My hands won't stop shaking."  
"You'll be fine. I'll be there incase she gets upset." Maya opened the door and Serena saw the back of her little girl. She was playing with a doll and pram.  
"Eliza come here a minute please there is someone here to see you." Eliza slowly turned around and Serena gasped as she saw her daughter for the first time in 4 years. She is so beautiful Serena thought to herself as the little girl walked closer to them and took Maya's hand.  
“Eliza this lady has come to see you.”  
"Hello lady." Eliza said as she smiled at Serena.  
"Hello Eliza." Serena kneeled down so she could see her properly. But her eyes were filling up with tears and it was blurring her vision.  
"Eliza this lady is called Serena."  
"Is she another foster family."  
"No she isn't flower. Serena wanted to come and meet you."  
"Why?"  
"Because she had heard so much about you. Why don't you take Serena and show her the toy's."  
"Do you want to see my toys?"  
"I'd really like that." Serena smiled as Eliza and her went over to play.  
"This I my doll and pram I got it for Christmas off Santa."  
"Wow it's lovely. Has your dolly got a name?"  
"Her names Amy."  
"Eliza do you like it here?"  
"Yes. It's my home. All my friends are here. Me and Elliott get into trouble sometimes."  
"I have just met Elliott. He seems like a nice boy.  
"He's my best friend. He says when we are older he is going to help me look for my real Mummy." Serena felt a lump forming in her throat as the little girl carried on chatting.  
"You… You want to find your Mummy is do you?"  
"Yes."  
"I won't be a minute Eliza I just need to speak to Maya." Serena said as tears rolled down her face once she turned around. And walked up to Maya. 

"I want to tell her who I am."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"I want to tell her. She has just said she wants to know who her real Mummy is and I want to tell her please."  
"It's up to you but I would leave it a big longer if I was you. Let her get to know you better first."  
"No I'm telling her now." Serena walked back over to Eliza who was sat on the floor dressing her dolly.  
"Eliza I need to tell you something." Serena smiled as she sat on the floor at the side of her. "Do you really want to know who your Mummy is?"  
"Yes I've just told you that  
Grown ups are so silly. They never listen." Serena chucked to herself as she shuffled closer to Eliza.  
"Eliza my full name is Serena Campbell."  
"My name is Campbell too. Are you related to me?"  
"Yes I am. I'm erm… I'm your Mummy Eliza."  
"Your my Mummy?"  
"Yes."  
"You carried me in your tummy." Serena nodded her head. "If your my mummy why don't I live with you? Didn't you want me?"  
"Of course I wanted you. Your my baby. But I wasn't in a position to keep you."  
"Why not."  
"I was homeless at the time. I had no money. Most days I didn't haven't food. And I didn't want that life for you. I wanted you to have the best life possible. And I knew ...I knew I couldn't give you that. That's why I gave you up."  
"Didn't you love me."  
"Eliza I have loved you since the second you were born. That's why I know I had to what was best for you. I've never stopped loving you Eliza. I think about you everyday." Eliza stood up and held out her hand for Serena to shake which she accepted.  
"Thank you for coming to see me."  
"Eliza can I come and see you again please." Serena begged as Eliza pulled her hand away.  
"Maya I want to go back to my friends now." Eliza walked back to Maya and took her hand.  
"Come on then. Are you going to say goodbye to Serena?"  
"No." All Serena could do was watch as Eliza left the playroom and didn't look back. 

"Hey how's it gone." Bernie smiled as Serena walked in reception. Serena burst into tears and put her face into her hands.  
"I've ruined it she hates me."  
"Am sure you haven't."  
"You weren't in there. Everything was going fine untill I put my foot in it and told her I was her Mummy. I want to go home."  
"Serena." Maya said as she came back from taking Eliza.  
"Before you say it. Yes you were right I shouldn't have told her who I was."  
"She'll be OK once she's calmed down."  
"It doesn't matter, I won't be coming back. Will you let me out please." Serena started tugging on door.  
"Why don't I arrange another in a few days time." Maya said as she opened the door.  
"Don't bother." Serena walked off and to the car.  
"You should have got her to make you another appointment."  
"I don't need you sticking your nose in either."  
"Serena."  
"In fact this is all your fault. If you had listened to me. And keep your nose out of my business then this would never have happened."  
"I was trying to help you."  
"Well you haven't. You have made things worse. My little girl hates me. So I hope your satisfied. I'll walk home."  
"It's miles away."  
"Good. I need time by myself right now."  
"Ok. Bernie got in the car." Serena just get in please."  
"Just go will you. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." Bernie started the car and drove off. As Serena began walking past the home. She was unaware that she was being watched.  
"Mummy" Eliza sobbed as she looked out of the window and watched Serena walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Eliza watched Serena till she got to the end of the road. "Come back Mummy." Eliza cried as she knocked on the window. She ran downstairs and went into reception and began tugging on the front door.  
"Eliza Campbell pack it in with that door before you brake it." Mrs Chambers said as she came out her office.  
"Let me out please Mrs Chambers I need to go." she cried.  
"Where do you need to go sweetie." She said as she kneeled down in front of Eliza.  
"I need to see my Mummy. Please open the door."  
"Eliza you can't go out there on your own. It isn't safe. Let's go and get Maya shall we." Eliza sobbed as she took Mrs Chambers hand and went with her to find Maya.  
"Eliza what's wrong." Maya said as they both went into the lounge area.  
"She wants to see her Mummy."  
"You want to see Serena?" Eliza nodded as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her cardigan. "Don't do that here have my handkerchief."  
"Thank you."  
"You stay with her Mrs Chambers. I need to make a phonecall." Maya smiled as she walked out of the lounge. 

Serena was walking home crying when a car pulled up beside her.  
"Serena get in please. Bernie smiled as pulled down the window. Serena sighed as she got in the car and put her seat belt on.  
"I'm sorry I shouted you Bernie. This isn't your fault its mine. Maya was right I shouldn't have told Eliza who I really was. I have made things ten times worse haven't I?"  
"I don't know Serena."  
"I do. Eliza is never going to want to see me again after today. I've lost her Bernie. I've lost my baby all over again." Serena cried as Bernie pulled her close.  
"Is that your phone."  
"Yes. Hello."  
"Is that Serena."  
"Speaking."  
"It's Maya from the children's home."  
"Hello."  
"I need you to come back to the home."  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to upset Eliza anymore."  
"She wants to see you Serena."  
"Really she really wants to see me."  
"Yes can you come back."  
"Yes we'll be there in about 20 minutes."  
"Ok see you later."  
"Bye."  
"Will you take me back to the home please Bernie."  
"Of course I will." Bernie smiled as she turned the car back around. 

"Come in and take a seat. Maya has gone to get Eliza." Mrs Chambers said as she let them back in the home.  
"Thank you." Serena smiled. As they sat down Serena saw a little face sneak her head round the corner. She smiled as Eliza walked closer to her.  
"Hello again Eliza."  
"Hello."Eliza said shyly as the tears started rolling down her face." Are you really my Mummy."  
"Yes sweetheart I am." Eliza flung her arms around Serena's neck. Serena held Eliza closer and put her onto her knee. Both Eliza and Serena were crying as they hugged each other. Eliza looked at Serena and held Serena's face in her tiny hands.  
"I have been waiting for you." Eliza sobbed as she kissed Serena on the end of her nose. "You very pretty."  
"So are you."  
"I thought you didn't want me." Eliza said as she wrapped her arms back around Serena.  
"I wanted you baby. I wanted you so much. But I couldn't risk anything happening to you on the streets. I'm so sorry I had to leave you sweetie."  
"I watched you walk away earlier. I banged on the window and shouted for you. But you didn't hear me." Eliza sobbed as she hugged Serena again and buried her face into her neck.  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. And I'm sorry I left you. I promise I will never leave you again. I've never stopped loving you Eliza. Your my baby girl." Serena kissed Eliza on the head and closed her eyes as they sat hugging each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Eliza woke up the next day with a big smile on her face. She had finally got what she had always wanted. Eliza jumped out of bed and looked for the nicest outfit that she had in there. She got washed and dressed and down to the dining room for breakfast.   
"Hey Eliza."   
"Hi Elliott."   
"What are you all dressed up Campbell." Cindy one of kids stood at their table.   
"My Mummy is coming to see me again today."   
"She said that did she?"   
"Yes she promised."   
"Mums don't always do everything that they promise little un."   
Don't call me little un. "  
"You are little. Your just a baby."   
"I'm not a baby I am 4."  
"Look at yourself. You can't even dress yourself properly."   
"Yes I can."   
"You haven't even fasten your Cardigan properly. Your Mummy isn't coming to see you again. She probably just said that so she could get out of here and leave you again."   
"My mummy is coming back." Eliza began to cry. "She promised."   
"Cindy leave Eliza alone and go and eat your breakfast." Maya said as she cuddled Eliza. "Shush it's alright sweetie."   
"Cindy says my mummy isn't coming back Maya."   
"Well that just goes to show how much Cindy knows doesn't it." Maya said as she fastened Eliza's cardigan up properly. "Because I have just got off the phone to your Mummy and she wants to take you out for a few hours today. "  
"Really."  
"Really if that's if you want to that is."   
"I want to. I want to." Eliza said as she clapped her hands with excitement.   
"You finish your breakfast now. And take no notice of Cindy OK."   
"Ok." Eliza said as she tucked into her Coco Pops. 

I can't wait to hold by little girl in arms again." Serena smiled as they pulled up outside the home." Do you think she will want to come out with us for a bit?"  
"I'm sure she will."  
"Come on, I just want to see her." Serena said as she got out of the car. She kissed Bernie softly and held her hand as they went to the front door.   
"Come in." Maya said "I thought it would be you."  
"Did you ask Eliza if she wanted to come out with us?"   
"I did. And she does."   
"Thank God."   
"I'll just go get her."   
"Thank you. Did you hear that she wants to come out with us."   
"I heard. I told she would she would didn't i?"   
"You did. I love you."   
"And I love you."   
"MUMMY. Eliza shouted as she ran into Serena's waiting arms.  
"Hello baby."   
"Your back."   
"I said I would" Serena gently stroked Eliza's face.  
"Cindy said you wouldn't come back."   
"Who's Cindy?"   
"A girl that lives here. She's not very nice Mummy."   
"Well Cindy knows nothing does she. Nobody and nothing   
will stop me coming to see you."   
"Hey Bernie." Eliza reached out and gave Bernie a hug.   
"Hello Eliza are you OK."   
"I am now Mummy and you are here. Where are you taking me today?"  
"Wherever you want to go?"   
"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." Eliza snuggled back into Serena.   
"Here you go Eliza your coat." Maya said as she came back into reception. Serena put Eliza down and put her coat her.   
"What time do I have to bring her back for?"   
"Can you have her back for 6?"   
"Sure."  
"There's a Car seat here you can use."   
"Thank you."   
"I'll go put this in the car." Bernie said as Maya let her out.   
"Come on then sweetie let's go."   
"Bye Maya."   
"Bye lovely have a good time."   
"I will." Eliza waved goodbye and she took Serena's hand and left. Maya smiled as she watched Eliza and Serena walked hand I hand to the car. I have never seen that little girl so happy she thought to herself as she closed the door and went back to work. 

"Will you sit in the back with me mummy." Eliza said as Serena fastened her into the car seat.   
"Of course I will." Serena went round the other side and got in the car. As soon as Serena fastened her own seat belt. Eliza reached out to hold Serena's hand again.   
"Do you want some music on Eliza?" Bernie said as she began to drive away.   
"Yes please have you got Gold Radio?"  
"Gold Radio that's 60's music."   
"I know I like it. I listen to it with Mrs Chambers."  
"Really."  
"Yes I go sit with her in her office most days and she always has it on."   
"You like Mrs Chambers do you."   
"Yes she always brings me and Elliott sweets. She says we are her favourites. Don't tell anyone though because they're not aloud favourites."   
"Our lips are sealed." They both laughed.   
"Eliza do you like shopping?"   
"I have only been a few times."   
"Why don't we go to the shopping centre and do some shopping them have something to eat." Bernie said.   
"Can we have a McDonald's I like them. Maya has taken me a few times."   
"If you want to."   
"Thank you."   
"Bernie I can't afford to go shopping I only got a week's pay on Friday." Serena said as they got out of the car.   
"Serena stop worrying. I have Money."   
"I can't expect you to pay for my daughter. Beside you have done far too much for me as it is." Serena said. As she was bent over getting Eliza out of the car. Bernie slipped some money in Serena's coat pocket.   
"Come on, let's just enjoy our time with your daughter." Bernie kissed Serena quickly on the lips. As they walked away from the car Eliza took Serena's and Bernie’s hands in hers as she walked in between them. Serena and Bernie smiled at each other.   
Eliza couldn't stop smiling to herself as they all walked into the shopping centre.


	24. Chapter 24

2 weeks later   
Everything had been going really well. Serena had been to see Eliza every day. As soon as she finished work she went straight to the home. Serena and Bernie took her out every weekend. But today Serena hadn't turned up.   
"Where are you Mummy." Eliza muttered quietly to herself as she looked out of her bedroom window.   
"I'm sure she won't be long Eliza." Elliott said as he came to her bedroom door.   
"What if she has got fed up of me Elliott."   
"She won't have. I have seen your mum with you Eliza and she loves you. Besides she tells you enough."   
"But it's just words."   
"Is it." Elliott said as she nodded to the window.   
"She's here."   
"I told you she would. Go on. Go to your mummy. Elliott smiled as Eliza ran down the stairs and ran straight to Serena as soon as she came through the door.   
"Mummy where have you been?"   
"I'm sorry baby we had some naughty people in the shop and I had to wait for the police to come." Serena hugged her tightly. "You didn't think I had forgotten about you did you?" Eliza nodded and clung onto Serena. "Baby I would never forget you. Have I or have I not been to see you everyday since I knew where you were."   
"I know you have. But I'm so scared that you'll leave me alone again."   
"That's never going to happen Eliza. You are stuck with me now you know. Your my baby. And I am never letting you go not ever."   
"I don't want you to let me go mummy. Do you want to come to the playroom and play with some toys?"   
"I'd love to." Serena smiled as she held Eliza's hand went to the playroom. 

"Visiting times over guys I'm sorry." Laura said as she came into the playroom.   
"Ok." Serena said as Eliza threw herself at Serena.   
"Don't leave me here Mummy. Take me with you."   
"Sweetheart I wish I could. But I can't."   
"Why not your my Mummy. Take me to live with you and Bernie."   
"Eliza it's not as easy as that  
"Laura said as she walked closer to them both.   
"Why isn't it?"   
"It's up to the court and the judge to decide."   
"Then let's go see the judge then Mummy."   
"Baby listen to me. There is nothing more I want then to have you live with me."   
"Then let's do it. Let's go and see the judge Mummy please." Eliza looked at Serena with tears streaming down her face.   
"Ok baby. I'll see what I have to do ok."   
"Ok."Eliza squeezed Serena." I love you Mummy. "She whispered into Serena's ear.   
"I love you too my beautiful girl." Serena cried with happiness at hearing her little girl telling her that she loves her for the first time. "I have to go sweetheart but I will be back in the morning and we will go out again OK just me and you."   
"What about Bernie."   
"Bernie has to work tomorrow darling but she will be here on Sunday with me."   
"I wish you could stay here with me mummy."   
"So do i. But your going to go to bed and when you wake up tomorrow i will be here OK."   
"Ok. See you tomorrow Mummy."   
"Bye sweetie." Serena said as Eliza took Laura's hand and left the playroom. 

"SERENA." Bernie called out as she came home.   
"Am in the lounge."   
"Yeah you had a good day?"   
"Not too bad. We had shoplifters in and I had to wait for the police which made me late for Eliza. And when I got there she so upset. She thought I wasn't coming."   
"Bless her. Is she alright."   
"She didn't want me to leave her. She said she wants to come here and live with me and you."   
"So does."   
"That's what she said."   
"Well we need to get the ball rolling then don't we."   
"You'd be alright with Eliza coming to live with us."   
"Of course I would. Serena I think the world of that little girl."  
"Thank you." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled up to her.   
"I will be with you every step of the way."   
"She told me she loved me today."   
"I never had any doubt that she didn't."   
"I tell her all the time that I love her but today has been the first time that she has told me. And it felt amazing to hear my little girl say those words to me. I never thought I would ever hear anyone tell me that they love again. But here I am being loved by the two most important people in my life. I am the luckiest woman ever to have you two in my life."  
"Where the lucky ones Serena. Me and Eliza love you so much."   
"I love you both too. You both mean the world to me." Serena kissed Bernie passionately. "I want you to make love to me Bernie."   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure." Serena said as she stood up took Bernie’s hand and led her upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

"Morning Serena come in." Mrs Chambers said as she let her into the home the next day.  
"Morning."  
"They is a very excited little lady through there."  
"I need to speak to you first if you've got a minute."  
"Sure come into my office. What can I do for you."  
"I want Eliza back. And Eliza wants its too.  
"Right."  
"How do I go about it?"  
"Well we will have to get Eliza's Social Worker to come and have a meeting with you."  
"Will you ring them and see when they can come and see me."  
"Yes of course. Leave it with me."  
"Thanks I better go and get Eliza." Serena said as she went through to look her for. Serena saw Eliza and Elliott sat at a table in the dining room eating their breakfast. Serena smiled as she watched them chatting and laughing.  
"Hey Eliza."  
"Mummy." Eliza jumped off her chair and ran into Serena's arms. "I'm so glad you are here."  
"I said I would be didn't i."  
"Where are we going today."  
"I thought we could go to the Zoo. What do you think."  
"Yes that will be good. I love animals."  
"Hi Elliott."  
"Hello."  
"Elliott me and Mummy are going to the Zoo."  
"I heard have a good day." Elliot said as he walked away.  
"Elliott." Eliza said but he just walked off. "What's up with him Mummy."  
"I don't know love. Why don't you go get your coat and I will see if I can find him OK."  
"Ok. His room is number 10."  
"Ok baby." Serena went to Elliott's room and found him looking out of the window. 

"Elliott are you alright."  
"I sit here here a lot looking out of my window."  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My mummy. She might come one day. Just like you came for Eliza."  
"She might do yeah."  
"I don't think she will. She obviously doesn't love me. Nobody loves me."  
"Eliza loves you." Serena smiled as she sat down beside him.  
"We are best friends."  
"I know you are. She talks about you a lot."  
Eliza talks about you all the time. She is so happy since you came for her." Elliott said with tears in his eyes. Serena put her arm around Elliott gently as he snuggled into her.  
"It's alright Elliott I'm sure your Mummy will come for you one day."  
"I hope so. I see Eliza with you and I just wish it could be me"  
"My Mummy will help you find your Mummy." Eliza said as she stood at the door. "Won't you Mummy."  
"Darling I really wouldn't know where to start."  
"Bernie found me for you didn't she. So maybe she could help you find Elliott's Mummy."  
"We have to go now come on sweetie."  
"Have a good day Eliza."  
"Thanks Elliott. Don't worry Elliott I will get my Mummy and Bernie to help you." Eliza hugged him tightly. "Your my best friend. I will do anything to help you. See you later." Eliza squeezed his hand as she followed Serena out of the door. 

Serena and Eliza walked hand in hand round the Zoo. Looking at all the animals.  
"Mummy I'm getting hungry now."  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"A Hot Dog."  
"A Hot Dog. Let's go get you one then. They both got their food and went and sat on a bench." Is that nice."  
"Yes."Eliza said with a mouthful." Mummy."  
"Yes my darling."  
"Did you talk to Mrs Chambers today?"  
"I did and she is going to ring your Social Worker and arrange a meeting for us."  
"Then I will be able to come and live with and Bernie."  
"I don't think it will be that quick but yes I really really hope so." Serena smiled.  
"You are so beautiful Mummy." Eliza said as she played with Serena's hair.  
"So are you. Your my beautiful little girl and you always will be. I love you so much baby girl."  
"I love you Mummy." Eliza hugged Serena and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you think we could help Elliott. I don't like to see him cry."  
"Sweetheart I don't know. I mean we don't know nothing about his Mummy."  
"Please I want to help him. He is my best friend Mummy."  
"Ok. OK leave it with me alright."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as Eliza hugged her again and carried on eating her lunch.


	26. Chapter 26

"Eliza wants us to what." Bernie said shocked as she got home and Serena told her what Eliza had said about Elliott. "How are we supposed to find Elliott's mum?"   
"I haven't got a bloody clue. Eliza thinks that because you found her then you can find Elliott's mum."   
"We don't know anything about her."   
"I know that."   
"You'll just have to tell her we can't do it Serena."   
"You can tell her tomorrow."   
"Ok I will. Mind you I wish we could help him don't you. He is such a sweet little lad."   
"I know. I felt so sorry for him today. He said how he looks out of the window every day and waits for his Mummy." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Hey it's alright."   
"It's just it got me thinking about Eliza. And she must have felt all those years. Wondering if I would ever come for her."   
"Look I really don't know where to start. But I could have a word with my friend at Social Services."  
"The one that helped find us find Eliza?"  
"Yes that's if she'll help me again."  
"I hope she will. When we go tomorrow I will need to find out Elliott's full name."   
"Eliza will tell you that I'm sure."   
"Let's do this Serena. Let's try and find that little boy his Mummy."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she kissed and hugged Bernie. 

"Hi baby." Serena said to Eliza the next day as they arrived at the home.   
"Mummy." Eliza said sadly as she climbed up on Serena's knee and held her tightly.   
"Hey sweetheart what's wrong?"   
"Elliott says he isn't my friend anymore." Eliza cried.   
"Why what happened?"   
"I don't know. When I came back from the zoo with you yesterday. I went to his room to tell him about it."   
"And."   
"He just told me to stop showing off and that he didn't want to be my friend anymore." She sobbed as she buried her head into Serena's neck.   
"Shush it's OK baby. It's OK."   
"It's not ok Mummy. Elliott is my best friend."   
"You go to Bernie and I'll go talk to Elliott alright."   
"Ok." Eliza said as she climbed onto Bernie’s knee and clung onto her.   
"I won't be long." Serena said as she left to find Elliott.   
"I want Elliott to be my friend Bernie."   
"I know you do sweetheart. Mummy will sort it out for you."   
"I hope she does." Bernie kissed Eliza on the head as she snuggled into her. 

"Hello Elliott can I come in." Serena said as she stood at Elliott's bedroom door. Elliott nodded his head. "What happened yesterday Elliott?"  
"I upset Eliza."   
"I know you did. She's crying downstairs."  
"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to upset her. I was just so jealous." He cried.   
"Come here Elliott." Serena wrapped her arms around the young lad and held him close. "Eliza thinks the world of you. You know that don't you. Your her best friend."   
"And she's my best friend. She's always has been. People torment us saying that we will be married when we're older. but we won't."Serena smiled as she played with his hair." Boys and girls can just be friends can't they?"  
"Of course they can darling. Elliott what's your full name?"   
"Elliott."   
"No I know that." Serena laughed. "What's your second name?"  
"Jones."   
"Elliott Jones."   
"Yes why do you want to know?"   
"I just wondered that's all."   
"I will say sorry to Eliza."   
"Good boy." She smiled as she stroked his face.   
"I wish you were my Mummy too." Elliott said as kissed Serena on the cheek and hugged her.


	27. Chapter 27

When Serena and Bernie fetched Eliza back from there day out Elliott was stood in reception waiting for them.   
Eliza hid behind Serena when she saw Elliott standing there.   
"Eliza I'm sorry I shouted at you. I want you to be my friend again." Elliott said as she walked closer to the little girl.   
"You upset me Elliott."   
"I know. And it won't ever happen again. I want my best friend back. Can we be friends again?" he said as she held out his hand.   
"Yes please." Eliza smiled as she ignored the handshake and just hugged him instead.  
"Thank God for that." Serena said as she kneeled down to face Eliza. "Me and Bernie have to go now. But I will come back tomorrow. As soon as I have finished work OK baby."   
"Promise."   
"I promise."   
"I don't like it when you leave me."   
"I don't like leaving you either. Hopefully it won't be for much longer baby."   
"I hope not Mummy. Because I miss you and Bernie when I'm not with you."   
"And we miss you too. Don't we Bernie?"   
"We certainly do Eliza. Me and your Mummy can't wait to have you home with us." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Eliza and hugged her.   
"You will come tomorrow won't you Mummy."   
"Have I ever let you down."   
"No."   
"Then I'm not going to start now." Serena pulled Eliza to her and hugged her tightly.   
"I really love you Mummy."   
"I really love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow OK."   
"Ok."   
"Bye Elliott."   
"Bye Serena. Bye Bernie."   
"Bye you two." Serena and Bernie waved to the kids as they left the home. 

"Are you not hungry." Bernie said as they got home and sat at the table eating there tea.   
"Not really."   
"What's wrong you've hardly said two words since we left."   
"It's getting harder and harder having to leave her there everyday." Serena cried.   
"I know."   
"I should have never let her go in first place. I should have let the woman from Social Services get me somewhere when she asked."   
"Hey you thought you were doing the right thing."   
"The right thing for me not for Eliza. I'm so selfish Bernie. I don't deserve her. She deserves a much better Mummy than me."   
"You try telling Eliza that." Bernie said as she took Serena's hands in hers. "That little girl thinks the world of you. Eliza loves you to bits."   
"I don't know why."   
"Because your her Mummy. And she has waited for you for 4 years."   
"I am never gonna let her down again Bernie."   
"I know your not. We will soon have her here with us."   
"That's if they let us have her."   
"Why wouldn't they."   
"I haven't got the best background have I?"   
"That's in the past. You are settled now. You've got a home and you're in a stable loving relationship."  
"Have I told you how much I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"A few times."   
"I don't know what I would do without. You have given me by daughter back. And I can never thank you enough."   
"You don't have to. I love you Serena."   
"And I love you." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie."Let's go to bed eh?" Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie again. 

The next day Serena was on her break at work when her phone began to ring.   
"Hello."   
"Serena it's Mrs Chambers"   
"Is Eliza OK?"   
"Eliza is fine. Her Social Worker has been in touch."   
"Right."   
"Can you get here for 3.30pm today please?"  
"I don't finish work till 5. But I'll ask my manager if I can go early."   
"Ok see you later."   
"Bye." Serena finished her tea and went to find to the manager.   
Serena left work at 3.00 and drove straight to the home.   
"Hi Serena come in." Mrs Chambers said as she answered the door. "The Social Worker hasn't arrived yet."   
"I'll just pop through and see Eliza for a bit then if that's OK."   
"Course it is I'll come and get you when he arrives."   
"Thanks." Serena went through and saw Eliza sat her own in the lounge. "Hey Baby."   
"Mummy you're here early."   
"I know. I got a meeting with your Social Worker in a bit."   
"Does that mean I'll be coming home with you today?"   
"Not today no. I don't think it will happen that fast baby."   
"Why not?"  
"It's just won't."  
"But I want to be with you Mummy."   
"I know you do. And I want to be with you sweetheart so much."   
"Sorry to interrupt Serena. But the Social Worker is here." Mrs Chambers said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"I'm coming. Wish me luck."   
"Good luck Mummy." Eliza said as she hugged Serena. "I love you Mummy."   
"I love you too baby." Serena smiled as she kissed Eliza and followed Mrs Chambers to see the Social Worker.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mr Wood this is Serena Campbell Eliza's Mummy. Serena this is Mr Wood he is Eliza's Social Worker." Mrs Chambers introduced the two of them as they went into reception.   
"Very nice to meet you Miss Campbell."   
"And you but please call me Serena."   
"Mrs Chambers is it OK to use this office."   
"Yes certainly I will bring you some coffee in."   
"You know me too well Mrs Chambers."   
"This way Serena." Mr Wood led Serena into the office. "Please take a seat."   
"Thank you."   
"Excuse me but you have a visitor." Mrs Chambers said as she came to the door.   
"I'm not too late am I?" Bernie said as she walked in the office.   
"Bernie you made it."   
"I said I would try didn't i  
"Mr Wood this is my partner Bernie."   
"Please to meet you."   
"You too." Bernie sat down and held Serena's hand.   
"So Serena you gave Eliza up for fostering 4 years ago."   
"Yeah that's right."   
"It says here that you were homeless."   
"Yeah I had been living on the street for ten years. Then I met Bernie." She said as she looked at her and smiled. "Now I live with her and I have a steady job."   
"That's good. And I hear you have been coming to see Eliza everyday and even taking her out on the weekends. Is that right?"   
"Yes I just want to spend as much time with her I can."   
"And how's that going for you both."   
"Fantastic but it's getting harder and harder to leave her here. And she always cries when I have to leave her."   
"And what about you Bernie. Does Eliza get on with you?"   
"Yes she does. Eliza is a great little girl."   
"She's very smart isn't she."   
"She certainly is."  
"Mr Wood what do you think my chances are of getting my baby back."   
"It's not really up to me. It's down to my boss and maybe evan the judge."   
"But you have obviously done this before."   
"Every case is different Serena."  
"Mr Wood I know you probably think that I am a bad person for giving my baby up. But I did what I thought was the best thing to do at the time. Not a day has gone by when I didn't think about my daughter. I love my little girl more than anything. And I want her with me and Bernie. And she wants to be with us too. She tells us enough."  
"What about Eliza's dad?"   
"He isn't around and no before you ask. I don't know where he is."   
"Ok so he isn't going to be fighting you for access of anything."   
"No not at all."   
"Ok." 

They had been in the meeting for a couple of hours when they left the office.   
"You will be hearing from me in the next few days hopefully." Mr Wood said as they left office.   
"Thank you."   
"MUMMY" Eliza shouted as she ran into reception and straight up to Serena.   
"Hello baby." Serena picked the little girl up and hugged her.   
"Have you finished with your meeting now Mummy?"  
"Yes darling we have."   
"Are you going to let my Mummy take me home now Carl."   
"It's not up to me Eliza. It's up to my boss and maybe even the judge."   
"I want to be with my Mummy and Bernie." Eliza said with tears in eyes as she buried her head in Serena's neck.   
"I know you do flower. I'll will do my very best OK."   
"Ok."   
"Right I better go. See you later, trouble." He said as she ruffled Eliza's hair.   
"I'm not trouble you fibber." She smiled as she hugged Carl. "Bye Carl."   
"Bye I ring you."   
"Cheers. You like Carl?"   
"Yes he's funny. I have known him since I was a baby. I really hope his bosses let me come and live with you and Bernie Mummy."   
"So do I baby very much."Serena kissed Eliza and hugged her tightly. 

4 days later

Serena and Bernie were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when Serena's phone rang.   
"It's him it's Carl Wood."   
"Answer it then."   
"Hello."   
"Serena."   
"Speaking."   
"I am going to the home. Can you meet me there please it's very important that you come."   
"Yes of course. We will set off now."   
"Thank you. I'll see you there."   
"Ok." Serena put the phone on the table. "He wants us to go to the home right now."   
"Right let's go then."   
"What if it's bad news and I can't have my baby back."   
"You mustn't think like that. Think positive." Serena nodded her head. "What are you going to do?"   
"Think positive."   
"That's right." Bernie kissed Serena. They both got in the car and went to the home.   
"Come in Mr Woods is waiting for you in the office." Mrs Chambers said as she let them in. "Good luck."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she knocked on the office door.   
"Come in. Ah Serena, Bernie please take a seat." Serena no need to look so nervous. It's good news."  
"It is?"   
"You can take Eliza home."   
"Really. Your not messing with me are you." Serana cried as she grabbed Bernie’s hand.   
"No I'm not messing."  
"I can really take my baby home?"  
"You certainly can." Serena put her face into her hands and sobbed as Bernie put her arms around her.   
"When can we take her home."   
"Is today too soon."   
"No definitely not. I want to see her. I want to see my baby and tell her."   
"Be my guest."   
"Thank you very much." Serena flung her arms around Carl and hugged him.   
"Your very welcome. Go on. Go and tell Eliza the good news." Serena took Bernie’s hands and practically dragged her through to see Eliza.   
"Hi baby."   
"Hi Mommy. Hi Bernie." Eliza hugged them both. "Where are we going today?"   
"Well how do you feel about packing a bag and coming to stay with us."   
"Like a sleepover you mean."   
"Yes a permanent sleepover." Serena smiled as she picked Eliza up and sat her on her knee.   
"Permanent what does that mean."   
"It means forever."   
"Forever." Serena nodded. "I can stay with you and Bernie forever."   
"You can sweetheart. Mr Wood said you can coma and live with me and Bernie." Eliza sobbed and had tears streaming down her face. "Baby come here." Serena hugged her. "Are you alright?" Serena tried to wipe Eliza's years away.   
"I'm just so happy Mummy."   
"So am I baby." Serena hugged Eliza.  
"Let's go pack your things and take you home shall we." Bernie said.   
"Yes please." Eliza kissed Bernie on the cheek and took both their hands as they went to her bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Elliott Elliott."Eliza shouted as they saw Elliott stood outside his bedroom door.  
"Hey Eliza."   
"I'm going to live with my Mummy and Bernie forever."   
"That's good." Elliott said sadly as he turned round and went into his bedroom.   
"Elliott aren't you happy for me." Eliza followed him into his room. "  
"I just said it was good."   
"We can still be friends Elliott. Mummy will bring me to see you. Won't you Mummy?"   
"Of course I will."   
"See. Please don't be angry with me Elliott. I am finally going to be with my Mummy." Eliza said with tears in her eyes.   
"I'm not angry with you. I'm happy for you Eliza."   
"Eliza come on darling we need to pack your things." Serena said as she held out her hand for Eliza to take which she did.   
"Your very lucky to have a Mummy like Serena."  
"I know. I'm sure you're Mummy will come for you soon Elliott."   
"I don't think she will. You should go now."   
"Ok." Eliza let go of Serena's hand and hugged Elliott.   
"I'll miss you Eliza."   
"You won't have time to miss her Elliott. I will bring her to see you I promise." Serena bent down and hugged Elliott.   
"Can't you take me with you Serena?" Serena looked up at Bernie and shrugged her shoulders.   
"We wish we could take you with us darling but we can't." Bernie said as she sat down on his bed.   
"We could ask Carl Mummy. He let you have me back."   
"I know that baby. But that's only because I'm your Mummy."   
"I'm sorry Elliott. Come on now Eliza we have to get your stuff and go now."   
"Bye Elliott."   
"Bye Eliza." Elliott watched with tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend walk away. 

"Wow is this your house Bernie.? Eliza said as they pulled up outside.   
"No Eliza this is our house." Bernie smiled as they all got out of the car. As they got into the hallway Eliza's eyes were over the place.   
"The kitchen is just though there. And you can have anything you like."  
"Ok."  
"And this is the lounge. I will show you how to use the TV."   
"Bernie I'm 4 years old. I know how to use a TV." Serena put her hand over mouth and tried not to laugh.   
"Ok then smart arse." Bernie picked Eliza up and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's show you your bedroom shall we?"  
"Yes please." Bernie carried her upstairs and showed her bedroom.   
"You can have your bedroom any colour you want. We will go shopping tomorrow and get some paint or wallpaper."   
"I like unicorns."   
"I know you do. Shall we see if we can get you some unicorn wallpaper."   
"Yes please can we."   
"We certainly can."   
"I'm going to love living here with you and and Bernie Mummy."   
"We are going to love having you here baby." Serena took Eliza off Bernie and hugged her.   
"Who's hungry?"   
"I am."   
"Do you want to come and help me make tea."   
"Yes please."   
"Come on then."   
"Are you coming Mummy?"   
"You go with Bernie and I will pack your things away. I won't be long."   
"Ok Mummy. Come on Bernie." Eliza took Bernie’s hand and dragged her downstairs. 

Later that night Serena, Bernie and Eliza were all snuggled up on the sofa a film. Eliza had her head on Serena's chest.   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Eliza is fast asleep."   
"I'll take her up."   
"Here I'll carry her up for you." Bernie picked Eliza up gently and Serena followed them up the stairs. Serena pulled the duvet back as Bernie laid Eliza on the bed and covered her up.   
"I can't believe she's actually here." Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "Nobody is ever going to take her away from me because I won't let them."   
"Serena."   
"Mmmm."   
"I feel really sorry for Elliott. Did you not have any joy from your mate."   
"I haven't heard anything from her."   
"He really wanted to come with us didn't he?"   
"Serena do you think that."   
"Think that what."   
"No ignore me it's a stupid idea."   
"No go on."   
"Well maybe we could try and see if we could have Elliott. I mean it's proberly a no go but." Bernie was cut off by Serena's lips on hers.   
"Your really lovely aren't you?"   
"Do you think."   
"Yes I do. Let's do it. Let's see if we can have Elliott too." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie closer and kissed her lovingly.


	30. Chapter 30

1 year later. 

Serena and Bernie were downstairs in the lounge putting the presents out. When they had finished they both went upstairs into one of the bedrooms.   
"Hello sweetheart are you getting up."   
"Yes I'm awake."   
"Come on then let's go downstairs."   
"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Elliott.   
Happy birthday to you." They all sang when they got downstairs.   
"Are all these presents for me." Elliott said with a big smile on his face.   
"They certainly are my darling."   
"Thank you Mummy. Thank you Momma." He said as he hugged them both.   
"You're very welcome sweetie." Serena kissed Elliott on the cheek.   
"Open this first. It's from me. Happy Birthday Elliott."   
"Thank you Eliza." Elliott ripped open the paper. "It's the DVD I wanted thank you."   
"Your welcome."   
"Which one should I open next Mummy?"   
"Whichever one you want love." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand. And rested her head on her shoulder as they watched Elliott open his gifts.   
Everytime Elliott opened a present he gave both Serena and Bernie a hug. 

"Thank you very much for all my presents." Elliott said as he climbed up and sat in between Serena and Bernie on the sofa.   
"Your very welcome."   
"This is the best birthday I have ever had." Elliott said with tears in his eyes.   
"We didn't get much on our Birthdays in the home. Did we Elliott?"  
"No it was rubbish."   
"Who's ready for some breakfast." Bernie said as she saw Serena look like she was going to cry.   
"Me Momma." Eliza said as she jumped down on the sofa.   
"Right I'll go and make a start on it."   
"Can I help you Momma."   
"Course you can Eliza." Bernie held Eliza's hand as they went in the kitchen.   
"Are you OK Elliott?"   
"Yes. I've never been this happy. As what I am living here with you, Momma and Eliza."   
"We are happy that you are here living with us. Eliza loves having her best friend around all the time.   
"I really love it here. But I'm scared that someone is going to take me away from you."   
"Me and Bernie won't let that happen."   
"But your only fostering me."   
"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Shall we go and see if breakfast is nearly ready"  
"Yes please." Elliott said as she took Serena's hand. 

They all sat around the table eating and chatting.   
"So Elliott as seen as its your birthday. You get to choose what we do today." Bernie said as she her and Serena stated clearing the table.   
"Where do you want to go Eliza?"  
"Elliott you heard Momma. It's your birthday not mine. Just pick somewhere."   
"Can we just stay in and watch some DVDS. We can watch the one that Eliza bought me."   
"Is that all you want to really want to do."   
"Yes."   
"Ok then. Bernie shall we give him the other present?"  
"I thought we were going to give him it when we go out."  
"You heard him he doesn't want to go out."   
"Ok then."   
"Elliott we have another present for you." Serena said as she kneeled down in front of him.   
"Another one." He smiled.   
"Here you go." Serena passed him the envelope.   
"What is it?"   
"Open it and find out." Elliott opened the envelope and started to read the paper. As he read it tears started to fall down his face.   
"You've.. You've adopted me."   
"We have." Serena lifted Elliott up and sat him on her knee and wiped his tears.   
"I'm.. I'm officially yours and Bernie’s son."   
"You are." Bernie kissed him on top of the head.   
"Elliott not only are you my best friend your my big brother now too. Isn't it good." Eliza smiled as she hugged him.   
"It's more than good Eliza. It's fantastic. No one can take me away from you now can they."   
"No one will be taking you anywhere. Your our son now."   
"I love you all so much."   
"We love you too Elliott." Serena hugged him as Bernie and Eliza wrapped their arms around them too.   
This is my family now. And it's the best family ever. And the best mum's ever Elliott thought to himself as he buried his head in Serena's neck and cried.


End file.
